Dreams
by Brujita Merlina
Summary: Ella huyo de su país natal para olvidar el dolor y cumplir sus sueños, el es la celebridad inalcanzable, y por cuestiones de la vida, aunque pudiera estar cerca suyo el nunca iba a notarla...
1. Primer Encuentro

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece**

**Capitulo uno: primer encuentro**

Todo por fin estaba quedando atrás, todo su trágico pasado, todo el dolor, todo, trataría de olvidarlo con el tiempo y con la ayuda de esa nueva oportunidad que la vida le había dado, por eso se encontraba aun con el corazón hecho trizas, sentada en ese avión rumbo a el país del sol naciente.

Nadie la esperaba en el aeropuerto al bajar, su avión llego muy retrasado, y debió acarrear sola con sus pesadas maletas y la guitarra eléctrica en su espalda en el atestado metro de Tokyo, pero aun así con todos los contratiempos logro llegar al pequeño departamento en aquel viejo edificio que había rentado con anterioridad por internet desde su país natal, le recibió en la portería un amable señor de bastantes años.

-Buenos días- saludo haciendo la debida reverencia- Mi nombre es Megurine Luka.

El anciano sonrió y le entrego una cajita.

-Buenos días señorita, según me dijeron usted ocupara la del 605, la esperaba mucho más temprano- reverencio el portero.

-Sí, lo siento muchísimo pero el vuelo llego algo retrasado- dijo con voz cansada.

-No hay problema, quiere usted que le ayude con las maletas?- Luka no tuvo corazón para aceptar la ayuda del anciano y prefirió subir todo su equipaje ella misma antes que ponerlo a cargar.

-No se preocupe hay ascensor?- estaba algo cansada por el viaje y el peso en su espalda.

-Si claro al final del pasillo, en la cajita que le di están las llaves y las instrucciones del arrendatario, ojala tenga una linda estadía- dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo- y mi nombre es Kubo Tanaka es un placer.

Luka hizo una reverencia pausada y se dirigió al ascensor presiono el botón y automáticamente las puertas se abrieron, abordo mientras pensaba en lo que sería su nueva vida en aquel país, al llegar al sexto piso noto que era el último del edificio.

Al bajar no sin dificultad camino a través del blanco pasillo adornado con diversas materas con flores hasta la última puerta, el 605, su hogar de ahora en adelante, abrió la puerta y echo un vistazo se veía bastante bien.

Acomodo sus maletas en la estancia mientras cerraba la puerta, se quitó aprisa los zapatos y empezó a recorrer el pequeño apartamento. Al entrar a la derecha estaba la pequeña cocina junto con la zona de lavado, a la izquierda una puerta que daba al baño y más adelante estaba la habitación, una cama semidoble un TV de plasma y un escritorio pequeño, el hermoso balcón estaba en la pared opuesta, además de esto una escalera de mano llevaba a un pequeño altillo, Luka pensó seriamente en acomodar allí todo su equipaje y chécheres varios.

Luego de desempacar, poner su ropa en el armario y sus maletas en el altillo, además de pegar poster de "Gakupo" su cantante favorito en la pared, abrió su laptop sobre el escritorio revisando sus mensajes, y contestando a los pocos familiares y amigos que quedaban en su país que había llegado sana y salva.

Uno de los mensajes llamo su atención, era de León. Recordó brevemente el concierto de la banda de León donde había servido de traductora entre la banda y los organizadores de la gira y le había conocido, el tocaba la batería y se hicieron buenos amigos por internet ya que el constantemente tenia giras mundiales y no podía visitar su país tan seguido.

Abrió con prisa el mensaje.

_Querida Luka:_

_Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu segundo hogar, le pedí a un viejo amigo que pasara a revisar como estabas, pasara en las horas de la tarde a ver si necesitas algo, yo llegare a Japón el próximo mes y podremos ir a donde quieras._

_Un abrazo_

_Con cariño León._

Luka miro el pequeño reloj de su laptop, ya daban las doce del día, apresurada corrió a la ducha, se vistió con ropa presentable, peino su largo cabello y se aplicó algo de lápiz labial, ya estaba, cuando se dio un último vistazo sonó el timbre del apartamento e inmediatamente acudió, aunque al ojear por la mirilla corrió de vuelta a la habitación, arranco con suavidad el afiche del cantante y lo puso bajo la cama además de cerrar la laptop por el fondo de escritorio que esta contenía.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Luka corrió presurosa a abrir, tratando de parecer calmada, al revelar a un sujeto de unos 48 años muy bien conservados y de un cabello blanco como la nieve, Luka reverencio con cortesía.

-Buenas tardes-susurro mientras sonreía al peliblanco.

-Buenas tardes, Megurine Luka?-Esta asintió con la cabeza- Mi nombre es Utatane Piko.

-Sí, León dijo que vendría un amigo suyo pero no pensé que fuera a molestarlo a usted con esto, realmente se preocupa demasiado estoy bien- Piko sonrió mientras Luka se hacía a un lado- Gusta pasar?- el aludido camino despacio dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Lamento no poder ofrecerle nada pero acabo de llegar-El hombre no se inmuto miraba hacia la ventana.

-No se preocupe lo sé- tomando aire soltó- Debe saber, que ver que estuviera bien no es la única razón por la que me encuentro aquí, León dijo algo sobre que es una talentosa guitarrista-.

A Luka casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, León siempre estaba hablando de más y miren precisamente con quien, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y miro al piso.

-Yo creo que el exagera, créame nunca podría compararme con usted-musito apenada.

-Oh, ha escuchado nuestra música?, nunca lo habría imaginado no hemos ido de gira por el país donde usted vivía- soltó con asombro- aun así me gustaría escucharla.

-Pues si insiste- Luka camino al otro lado de la habitación y saco su guitarra del estuche, la conecto al amplificador y la afino un poco- Que le gustaría escuchar?.

El peliblanco pensó un instante- Se sabe alguno de nuestros temas?-Luka asintió y empezó a tocar mientras cantaba.

_dare ni mo kesenai kanashimi ni_

_hohoemi atta kioku wo kasanete_

_doredake sagashi tsuzukete ite mo_

_omae dake wa inai _

_omae dake wa inai _

_honoo ni dakarenagara yozora ni mi wo hana__s__hi_

_maichiru sakura no you ni wakare wo tsugezu ni kieru _

_okizari ni shita omae no namida wo_

_sen no hikari no hoshi ni kaete_

_togirenu yami wo yasashiku tsutsunde_

_itsumade mo kono ude de dakishimete itai _

_ano hi no kaeranu hohoemi ga_

_kodoku no hazama ni katarai hajimeru_

_doredake namida nagashite mo_

_omae wa modaranai _

_omae wa modaranai _

Piko aplaudió con notable entusiasmo- Wow, Hakuro es uno de nuestros temas más recientes, así que León decía la verdad es usted muy buena- Luka se sonrojo de nuevo- Vera, en la banda éramos tres guitarristas, pero hace poco Gachapoid renuncio porque fue llamado para otro proyecto, he estado buscando un guitarrista que se adapte a nosotros pero no he tenido suerte-La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le estaba diciendo lo que creía?.

-Su Guitarra es la indicada para nuestra banda, le gustaría unírsenos?-su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que creía que le daría un infarto y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Me alegra, aunque tenemos un problema- explico con pausa- usted es una chica.

Lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, en esa banda nunca había visto una chica y su líder y cantante siempre hablaba sobre el poder masculino en escena.

-Bien, supongo que no hay nada que hacer- musito con tristeza.

-oh no me malinterprete, ese puede ser un problema, pero ya que el concierto es en tres semanas no podemos procurar un nuevo guitarrista tan pronto y aunque el líder puede poner bastante problema podemos hacer un plan- Luka lo miro con atención- Le molestaría mucho hacerse pasar por un hombre?

La propuesta era muy tentadora y que diablos acababa de llegar a Japón nadie aquí la conocía, salvo una vieja amiga que vivía en Nagoya.

-Lo hare- dijo decidida porque que podía perder?

-Bien, pero le hare una pregunta, aparte de sus dotes en la música, sabe usted artes marciales?- Luka asintió.

-Si estudio ninjutsu desde los 10 años- Piko sonrió aliviado.

-Le será muy útil, nuestro cantante y líder de banda siempre insiste en probar la masculinidad de los hombres que entran en un combate, debe resistir por 5 minutos sin caer o bien vencerle, cosa que nadie ha logrado, para poder entrar a la banda- Luka volvió a asentir algo confundida.

-Bien, estaré viniendo todos los días a las 3 pm a que practiquemos durante esta semana, combate y música, y traeré la ropa para la audición, que será la semana que viene, debemos lograr que luzca como un chico, está de acuerdo?- Luka asintió- Veo que es muy callada, eso nos será útil porque al hablar debe engrosar la voz, de preferencia no hable mucho, bien me iré por ahora, por favor practique volveré mañana- dijo mientras se calzaba de nuevo los zapatos y abría la puerta-piense en un nombre de chico para dar en la audición-dijo y cerro tras el dejando a la pelirrosada sumida en sus pensamientos.

No había ningún problema por la música, se sabía todos y cada uno de los temas de memoria, ni por el combate, estaba segura de al menos poder resistir los 5 minutos sin caer, el gran problema era soportar los nervios de estar cerca de ellos sin desmayarse en el proceso.

Debía contarle a alguien, por ahora no tenía teléfono celular así que decidió salir a procurarse uno, además de algo de comida para su estómago que ya gruñía molesto.

Tomo sus llaves y salió, al llegar a la portería se encontró de nuevo con el amable señor.

-Kubo san, podría usted decirme donde queda la tienda más cercana?- el anciano pensó por unos instantes- ha si y donde puedo conseguir un celular a buen precio…

-Bien, la tienda más cercana queda saliendo a la derecha, en la esquina, el celular lo puede conseguir en cualquier centro comercial, el que queda más cerca de aquí es el 109 que queda en el centro de Shibuya-Luka sonrió.

-Sí creo que pase por allí al bajar del tren, muchas gracias- musito reverenciando- hasta luego- camino por las calles de la hermosa ciudad mirando el soleado cielo, decidió ir al centro comercial primero, de vuelta compraría la comida en la tienda.

Entro en el establecimiento de celulares, y adquirió un plan económico con un modesto teléfono, al que le puso un pequeño colgante de pulpo, al salir sintió como unas pequeñas manos taparon sus ojos.

-Quien soyyyyy- musito en su oído una dulce voz muy familiar, Luka se dio la vuelta y encerró la pequeña figura en un abrazo.

-Mikuuuuuu, pensé que estabas en Nagoyaaa que sorpresaaa- comento feliz la pelirrosada a lo que la chica de coletas sonrió ampliamente.

- Encontré un buen trabajo y un pequeño departamento aquí, me mude la semana pasada-

-Que bien que estas aquí, preciso quería hablar contigo, llegue apenas hoy y hacia algunas compras-dijo mientras señalaba las bolsas en sus manos- tienes algo que hacer? O puedes acompañarme al departamento?...tomaremos café-

-Que va, ya salí del trabajo claro que puedo ir- dijo con alegría y juntas se pusieron en marcha hacia el viejo edificio a unas cuadras de allí.

Al entrar, ambas se quitaron los zapatos y Miku recorrió el departamento mientras Luka ponía en la nevera los alimentos comprados. Luego ambas se sentaron en el suelo con un par de cajas de pokys y un refresco cada una, en eso Miku noto algo morado saliendo bajo la cama y lo tomo, era el cartel del dichoso cantante.

-Aja.. Luka tanto tiempo y aun te gusta?- comento entre risas la chica de coletas- aunque eso no explica él porque estaba bajo la cama jajajajajajaja.

-Ya me conoces ha sido mi cantante favorito desde siempre…- Luka estaba visiblemente avergonzada- y pues estaba bajo la cama porque, recuerdas a Piko? El guitarrista de su banda?- Miku asintió- pues por culpa de León vino a verme esta tarde, y me daba vergüenza así que antes de que entrara escondí el cartel bajo la cama.

-Pero a que ha venido Piko a visitarte no comprendo- Miku había dejado de reír y se encontraba concentrada en su amiga.

-Pues veras, en un principio León me había escrito un correo diciendo que un amigo suyo vendría a ver si necesitaba algo, pero yo nunca me imaginé que fuera a pedirle a alguien así de famoso y ocupado que viniera- suspiro y tomo aire- Piko dijo que quería oírme tocar la guitarra, lo hice y me dijo que estaba impresionado…. Me invito a formar parte de la banda-Miku contuvo el aliento.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa te felicitooooo- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre la otra chica abrazándola efusivamente- ahora vas a cumplir tu sueño y quien sabe tal vez conquistes a el objeto de tus deseos, te lo mereces en serio…- callo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga- que sucede?..

-Miku alguna vez viste en esa banda alguna chica?- la aludida pensativa negó con la cabeza- ese es el punto debo lucir como un chico, al parecer Gakupo no acepta chicas en la banda, pero Piko está desesperado porque no consiguen guitarrista y el concierto es en pocas semanas, no tengo opción, debo hacerme pasar como un chico y así con la fama que tiene "Gaku" de coqueto con las chicas me será imposible acercarme a el más que como amigos, me resignare el simplemente no es para mí-suspiro- aunque es una excelente oportunidad entonces la tomare ya que no tengo empleo aquí..

Miku abrazo a su amiga confortándola y estuvieron charlando un rato más, luego miro la hora, ya daban las 7 pm, se levantó disculpándose y agradeciendo la charla, y marchándose dejando a Luka con la promesa de presentarle a otro de los guitarristas.

Luka se dio su segunda ducha del día para despejar un poco los pensamientos, debía prepararse, se recostó en la cómoda cama y no tardo en quedarse dormida.

La semana siguiente fue muy agitada, Piko llegaba siempre a tiempo todas los días, tomaban 3 horas de música y 3 de combate, y por si fuera poco varios días tuvieron que salir de compras para hacer que el look de Luka fuera lo suficientemente masculino como para no levantar sospechas, al final de la semana estaba muy cansada pero estaba lista.

El día anterior a la audición pese al cansancio no logro dormir estaba demasiado ansiosa y la mañana la sorprendió sin haber cerrado los ojos.

Se levantó con pereza se dio un baño y comenzó a alistarse, aún faltaba tiempo pero no quería llegar tarde, así que se envolvió en una venda para ocultar sus pechos se puso la holgada camisa sin mangas blanca y la corbata negra sobre esta, el pantalón corto con el logo de la banda en rojo y los grandes tenis negros junto con calcetines negros. Recogió la mitad de su cabello en una coleta alta el resto lo dejo suelto y paso uno de los mechones frente a su ojo derecho, aplico bastante maquillaje al estilo visual en sus ojos para ocultar sus facciones delicadas. Miro el reloj, solo faltaba una hora para la audición era mejor ponerse en marcha se puso una larga gabardina negra y tomo su guitarra, al darse un último vistazo noto que lo había logrado lo que veía en el espejo era un chico rockero.

Con algo tristeza y orgullo se puso en camino, no tardó mucho en llegar al amplio y elegante edificio, Piko la esperaba en la entrada.

-Luka? Eres tú? Vaya ese cambio sí que funciono, esto en definitiva dará resultado- Luka cabeceo tímidamente agradecida de los halagos de Piko- Bien entremos no hay tiempo que perder, bajare un poco las luces eso nos dará el factor impacto.

Entraron y caminaron hasta una pequeña antesala exquisitamente decorada.

-Bien iré a adentro saca tu guitarra y quítate la gabardina, cuando te llame sal por la puerta de la derecha, tocaras hakuro así que escucha la entrada y toca cuando sea el momento como lo ensayamos- Piko se fue por la puerta de la izquierda deseándole suerte.

Las rodillas le temblaban y tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía decepcionar a León a Miku ni mucho menos a Piko que tanto la había ayudado, el altavoz se prendió.

-Bien es hora de escuchar la audición de Megurine Luki- Luka tomo aire y camino, entro a lo que parecía un pequeño escenario, las piernas amenazaron con fallarle cuando vio más de 30 personas, y entre ellos Gakupo, la entrada de la canción empezó a sonar.

_dare ni mo kesenai kanashimi ni_

_hohoemi atta kioku wo kasanete_

_doredake sagashi tsuzukete ite mo_

_omae dake wa inai _

_omae dake wa inai _

_honoo ni dakarenagara yozora ni mi wo hanachi_

_maichiru sakura no you ni wakare wo tsugezu ni kieru _

_okizari ni shita omae no namida wo_

_sen no hikari no hoshi ni kaete_

_togirenu yami wo yasashiku tsutsunde_

_itsumade mo kono ude de dakishimete itai _

_ano hi no kaeranu hohoemi ga_

_kodoku no hazama ni katarai hajimeru_

_doredake namida nagashite mo_

_omae wa modaranai _

_omae wa modaranai _

_nureta yokaze mo yorisou suzu no ne mo_

_omae no daisuki na natsu ga owaru _

_ano hi to kawaranu kono basho de_

_omae ga nokoshita nukumori wo daite_

_kanawanu negai wo tsubuyaita _

_"mou ichido aitai..." _

_dare ni mo kesenai kanashimi ni_

_hohoemi atta kioku wo kasanete_

_doredake sagashi tsuzukete ite mo_

_omae dake wa inai _

_omae dake wa inai_

Al finalizar la canción hizo una profunda reverencia, y cuando se disponía a salir escucho los aplausos de todos los presentes, una voz muy conocida hizo eco en el pequeño recinto y la hizo estremecer.

-Eso fue perfecto- dijo Gakupo por el micrófono- definitivamente Piko no mentía cuando dijo que había entrenado a un buen muchacho, bien Luki si pasas la siguiente prueba estarás dentro de mi banda, te atreves?- Luka asintió con timidez, lo siguiente que supo era que era rodeada por los otros chicos de la banda y llevada casi a empujones a lo que parecía ser un dojo de artes marciales, despacio se quitó los zapatos y se preparó para lo que vendría, entre todo su esplendor Gakupo Kamui hizo su aparición.

-Bien ahora probaremos si eres los suficientemente hombre para entrar en esta banda, entonces bien tendremos un combate sin armas, no importa que arte marcial uses el objetivo es que tu espalda no toque el suelo, debes resistir al menos 5 minutos, o lograr que la espalda de tu rival ósea yo toque el suelo entendido? – Luka asintió de nuevo y se puso en posición, Piko se puso en medio de ambos.

-Quiero una pelea limpia-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco- Listos?...PELEEN.

**Chan chan chaaaaannn XD he vueltoooo jaja si ya se no debí empezar otra historia sin acabar la anterior pero esta tenía largo rato rondándome la cabeza, bien cuéntenme que les ha parecido espero que les agradeee**…la cancion si se llama Hakuro y es de Gackt Kamui *o*


	2. Olvidarme de Ti

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece**

**Capitulo dos: Olvidarme de ti.**

-Bien ahora probaremos si eres los suficientemente hombre para entrar en esta banda, entonces tendremos un combate sin armas, no importa que arte marcial uses el objetivo es que tu espalda no toque el suelo, debes resistir al menos 5 minutos o lograr que la espalda de tu rival, ósea yo, toque el suelo entendido? – Luka asintió de nuevo y se puso en posición, Piko se puso en medio de ambos.

-Quiero una pelea limpia-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco- Listos?...PELEEN.

Luka se dejó llevar por sus instintos y esquivo limpiamente la patada de Tae kwon Do que Gakupo le lanzaba, se agacho una vez más para esquivar un puño y con una pirueta se posiciono al lado contrario de este.

-Eres bueno chico- dijo el pelimorado con una media sonrisa- veamos qué tanto.

Luka esquivo de nueva cuenta un puño esta vez con otra pirueta por encima de la cabeza de Gakupo, poniendo una mano en su espalda apoyo su peso completamente en esta mientras descendía cosa que desestabilizo al pelimorado haciéndole caer con ella encima.

-Bien sí que eres bueno lo reconozco, pero aun no ganas- gruño desde el suelo- mi espalda no ha tocado el piso- seguidamente puso ambas manos en el suelo mientras se levantaba de un salto botando a Luka en el proceso, pero esta aterrizo limpiamente en el suelo y retrocedió con prudencia. Gakupo ya estaba poniéndose serio nunca nadie había esquivado todos sus golpes con tanta facilidad, los demás miraban asombrados la pelea no pudiendo creer que ese chico menudito le estuviera dando la talla a Gakupo.

Este, ya furioso pues no era buen perdedor, ataco de nuevo corrió hacia ella tratando de atraparle, Luka se quedó quieta y espero, apenas pasaban los 3 minutos debía hacer algo, el pelimorado la agarro por la cadera con gran fuerza y se agacho dejándola a pocos centímetros del suelo, Piko abrió los ojos con miedo esperando que no notara que era una chica, Luka se salvó poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gakupo e imprimió una potente y dolorosa llave que le saco el aire, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espaldas con Luka sobre su cintura.

El mundo se detuvo en el momento en que sus miradas chocaron intensamente, azul contra azul separados por pocos centímetros, sentían la respiración mutua, Luka se sonrojo, sintió que Gakupo se acercaba un poco a su rostro sus labios casi a punto de rozarse.

Piko tomo su brazo y lo elevo en el aire- Luki gana el desafío del capitán eso indica que está dentro de la banda- dijo con potente voz, todos corrieron hacia ella la tomaron en brazos y empezaron a felicitarla y a lanzarla al aire, Luka estaba mareada su mirada de angustia iba constantemente a Gakupo que era ayudado por Piko a levantarse, aun lucia bastante confundido.

-Bien me venciste-admitió Gakupo tendiéndole la mano- pero tendré la revancha eso no sucederá otra vez- dijo apretando la pequeña mano de Luka lo que causo un sonrojo instantáneo en ambos, ella solo cabeceo y con discreción se soltó del agarre.

-Los ensayos comienzan mañana te esperamos en este edificio en el tercer piso a las 10 de la mañana estás de acuerdo? Reclama tu pase, al salir estará listo- Luka asistió levemente y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse del recinto- y chico…. sí que eres bueno luchando eres todo un hombre- seguidamente aplaudió un par de veces, ella sonrió melancólicamente a esas palabras y con una cabezadita a manera de despedida se marchó con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora.

-Es muy callado ¿no?- Susurro Gakupo a Piko- ¿es mudo?- El peliblanco negó con la cabeza- Solo es algo tímido y debía estar algo nervioso… pero es un buen chico.

Gakupo miro hacia el lugar por donde el extraño chico se había marchado, definitivamente necesitaba receso y citas se estaba volviendo loco.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Luka salió del recinto metió su guitarra en el estuche y se puso el abrigo, no quiso esperar al asesor bajo por las escaleras casi huyendo, al llegar a la entrada el portero le entrego un pase con su foto y su "nombre", agradeció con una reverencia y salió del enorme edificio rumbo a casa.

El viaje en metro fue rápido y tranquilo su corazón empezaba a calmarse, saludo al portero con una reverencia y subió con rapidez a su departamento, Miku la esperaba en la puerta.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras contenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se sentó en el suelo del recibidor, Miku se agacho junto a ella cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

-Que ocurrió? No pasaste? Te descubrió? Perdiste la pelea?- Luka negó con la mirada perdida.

-Les fascinó la guitarra, vencí a Gakupo en el combate-suspiro- estoy en la banda…- Miku grito y se abalanzo sobre ella felicitándola pero pauso su fiesta al notar que Luka seguía igual de perdida…

-Entonces, porque no te veo feliz?- Luka la miro ya con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Justo después de un casi beso que no se si fue mi imaginación, ambos deseábamos, lo que me hace pensar que debe tener sus tendencias extrañas- suspiro profundamente- me dijo que era todo un hombre… y sea como sea eso me aleja de el de manera definitiva, simplemente… simplemente yo debo olvidarme de él, igual… era solo una ilusión de una fanática enamorada como millones hay en el mundo, debo conformarme con poder estar cerca de el ¿no?- bajo la cabeza y sollozo, Miku la abrazo y se quedó con ella el resto de la tarde mientras se calmaba, luego debió marcharse puesto que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al día siguiente Luka se levantó de la cama con el firme propósito de concentrarse en su música, en ser un chico y en no decepcionar a Piko y a Leon que creyeron en ella. Tomo una de las tantas mudas de chico que dejo Piko en su armario, camiseta ancha blanca, pantalón ancho con cadenas botas negras y sudadera negra con capota, se peinó tal como el día anterior y se maquillo para hacer sus facciones más rudas, tomo su guitarra y salió.

Llego en punto al gigantesco edificio y se encontró con el peliblanco que afinaba su guitarra, ese le sonrió amablemente.

-Luki eres muy puntual-dijo guiñándole un ojo-Sigue, ponte cómodo, te presentare a la banda- Luka noto que los demás en la sala se pusieron de pie o dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Este es Kaito segunda guitarra- El aludido acerco el puño y Luka lo choco con camaradería- Es un placer hermano- musito alegremente el peliazul.

El rubio bajito de atrás es Len el baterista, es el menor de la banda- El chico el saludo con la mano mientras mostraba la lengua a Piko por el apelativo, la pelirosada devolvió el gesto con amabilidad.

Kiyoteru es el bajista- dijo mientras señalaba al chico con cabello chocolate que le sonrió.

El peli negro del fondo que juega con el micrófono es Tonio, él no es japonés pero es la segunda voz-Luka no lo había visto en la audición, el aludido la miro de arriba abajo, ella temió ser descubierta por un momento, pero Tonio sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

Como ya sabes yo soy primera guitarra y tu tercera- Piko sonrió- bien creo que son todos…

-No olvidas a alguien?- Luka sintió su piel erizarse y se dio la vuelta- creo que ya me presente ayer, pero soy Gakupo Kamui y soy el cantante principal y "Capitan" de Purple Roast Birds- dijo con firmeza mientras extendía su mano en saludo, Luka la tomo y el sonrojo volvió rápidamente a sus rostro- bien – musito Gakupo – Megurine Luki no?- Luka asintió quedamente- debemos empezar a ensamblar aunque usted sea tan bueno como Piko afirma debe acoplarse al ritmo de la banda-

Luka asintió y se sentó cerca de Piko, saco su guitarra con rapidez y la conecto al sistema de sonido. Cuando empezaron a tocar los temas no le costó acoplarse, conocía a la perfección las notas y los ritmos, todos los chicos de la banda estaban asombrados. Luego de tres horas de ardua practica y de repetir los temas del concierto varias veces hicieron un receso para almorzar.

Todos subieron a la terraza en la cual se ubicaba la cafetería, en el camino Piko tomo el brazo de Luka y la jalo un poco lejos.

-No crees que deberías comunicarte más que con gestos?- musito seriamente- practicamos la voz de chico y te sale creíble incluso parecida a la de len, los chicos ya empiezan a sospechar, o a pensar que eres mudo-

-Lo siento mucho es que estoy nerviosa, y no quiero que me salga muy amanerada la forma de hablar- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

- No te preocupes te saldrá bien, pero hazlo, y has algo con esa forma delicadita de sentarte por favor- La chica asintió.

Fueron los últimos en llegar y se sentaron justo al final de la mesa. Luka pidió ramen con Atún además de un taiyaki de chocolate para llevar y Piko Anguila sobre arroz, todos hablaban animadamente del ensayo.

-y bien Luki veo que eres muy hábil- dijo Len con la boca medio llena- donde aprendiste a tocar asi?

Luka luego de respirar profundamente respondió engrosando la voz lo más que pudo- Fue empírico… me regalaron la guitarra de graduación de preparatoria, la música siempre me llamo, practicaba cuando estaba en casa-

Todos la miraban con estupefacción, no sabía muy bien porque pero de repente un silencio se presentó en la mesa, se sintió descubierta y tuvo el impulso de salir huyendo, y de echo lo habría hecho de no ser porque Piko sujeto su hombro y la obligo a permanecer donde estaba.

-jajaja que bien todos empezamos así- casi grito Gakupo- bien chico empezaba a pensar que eras mudo…

Todos estallaron en risas estaban de acuerdo con el capitán, lo que genero un fuerte sonrojo en Luka. Kaito que se encontraba a su lado le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Waaaa Luki se sonrojo jajajaja sí que eres tímido, como será en el concierto con todas esas fans gritando cosas obscenas jajajajaja no me imagino, por favor no te desmayesss- el peliazul se tomaba el estómago de la risa.

-jajajaja aunque Kaito está siendo algo cruel tiene razón Luki debes abrirte un poco mas no quiero accidentes el día del concierto- Gakupo la miraba fijamente, ella tomo aire y trato de serenarse un poco.

-Lo sé, mi mejor amiga dice lo mismo y suele molestarme además de hacerme pasar vergüenzas de vez en cuando para reírse de mi- No mentía Miku solía gastarle bromas seguido para divertirse.

-Uhhhh mejor amigaaa?- pico Kiyoteru con interés- noviaaa quizaaa? O por los sonrojos no has podido declararte?- Luka estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el pescado y comenzó a toser seguidamente a lo que Piko palmeo su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, realmente no había planteado la posibilidad de que creyeran que Miku era su novia o interés romántico, los demás seguían riendo acerca de su cara color granate. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado y bebido algo de te respondió.

-No Miku y yo somos amigos de la infancia nada más que eso- Dijo con tal seriedad que los demás callaron sus burlas.

-En ese caso jajajajajaja deberías presentársela a Kaito está más que desesperado-El rubio reía con ganas.

-No es verdad- Kaito medito- pero es soltera?- todos estallaron en risas de nuevo hasta Luka que tuvo que contenerse y tratar de reír masculinamente, en definitiva estaba segura de pasarlo bien, los nervios ya se estaban disipando un poco, y mientras el pelimorado se mantuviera lejos de ella todo estaría bien.

- Sabes que hacemos fanservice en el concierto no?- hablo Tonio que había permanecido en silencio, todos callaron sus risas ante el extraño comentario.

-Eh? A que viene eso ahora?- Gakupo lo miro desconcertado.

-A nada, creo que tiene que saberlo, por lo que es tan tímido, que se prepare psicológicamente- musito mientras echaba a Luka una mirada que ella encontró lasciva..

-Ah…. Ok-el pelimorado se levantó de la mesa- vamos todos ya discutimos mucho hay que seguir ensayando.

Todos le siguieron, y volvieron a ensayar hasta que cayó la noche.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La semana siguiente los ensayos se trasladaron al lugar del concierto, Luka se desenvolvió mucho mejor incluso recibió elogios por su seguridad en escenario, esto también se debía a que gracias a sus múltiples ocupaciones como actor, modelo y demás, Gakupo llegaba tarde, entonces no debía estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, no le hacía mucha gracia verlo tan cansado a todas horas, pero cuando se lo comento a Kaito este solo respondió que así siempre eran los ensayos con él y que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien.

Miércoles, mitad de semana, a 4 días para el gran concierto en el majestuoso Tokyo Dome, Gakupo llego pasadas las 7 de la noche con grandes y marcadas ojeras, subió al escenario para ensayar su parte con la banda.

-Bien todos vamos con matta koko de aimasho, de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron la abertura sonó y Len dio la entrada con la batería.

Gakupo y Tonio: Oh oh oh oh

Todos: Oh oh oh oh

Gakupo y Tonio: Oh oh oh oh

Todos: Oh oh oh oh

Gakupo y Tonio: Oh oh oh oh

Todos: Oh oh oh oh

Gakupo y Tonio: Oh oh oh oh

Todos: Oh oh oh oh

Gakupo y Tonio:

_utsumuite naitete mo nanimo kawaranai daro?_

_saa, sora wo miagete goran_

_kawaita kaze ga omae wo tsutsumi komu kara_

_hoo wo nurashita mama ja sabishii daro?_

_sono namida ni niji wo kakerou_

_kawaranu kawaranu kawaranu_

_kono ai wo omae ni chikaou_

_waratte waratte waratte_

_mae ni susume furi kaeranaide_

Gakupo:

_Mata….. koko….. d-d-de a…a…..a..aimasho_

Lo siguiente que vieron fue angustiante, la música ceso mientras el cuerpo del capitán se desplomaba cayendo aparatosamente del escenario, Luka no espero a bajar las escaleras salto tras él y casi sufre un colapso al ver el charco de sangre sobre el que se encontraba, tomo su rostro con suavidad tranquilizándose un poco al ver que aun respiraba, la ambulancia llego rápidamente, con el pelimorado se fue su representante, el resto les siguieron de cerca en auto.

Luka con las manos y la blanca camisa manchadas de sangre se abrazaba a si misma e intentaba contener las lágrimas, Kaito se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con calidez.

-Te lo dije, tenía algo está trabajando demasiado-se pasó las manos por el cabello desesperada- se sobre exige… que tal si le paso algo- aun con la situación trataba de emular su voz masculina.

-Tranquilo hermano… -dijo tratando de animarla-él siempre ha sido así- Ella le echo una mirada de reproche- no me mal interpretes Gakupo es mi mejor amigo desde hace más de 17 años, creo que hemos compartido casi todo en la vida, si le pasara algo malo enserio en serio no sé qué haría….. pero…. es… tan IDIOTA SIEMPRE SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO, LLEGAR AL LIMITE- los ojos de Kaito destellaban, los demás miembros que iban en la van lo miraron asustados- NO TIENE QUE PROBARLE NADA A NADIE…..si se recupera de esta…. Yo…. Juro que lo golpeare EN SERIO LO HARÉ- copiosas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos Luka lo abrazo.

Llegaron al hospital tras la ambulancia y todos bajaron atropelladamente, médicos y enfermeras se lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias y no dejaron ingresar a nadie.

Media hora más tarde una enfermera salió angustiada.

-Familiares de Camui Gakupo?- Media sala de espera se puso de pie- Necesitamos un donante urgente, el paciente perdió mucha sangre y está en riesgo por…-

-Yo lo haré -la pelirrosada camino con decisión hacia la enfermera- soy o+ donante universal…- todos vieron asombrados como el chico nuevo se adentraba en la sala junto a la enfermera.

-Vaya que es veloz- musito Tonio en tono de burla- y yo que iba a ofrecerme…- el sarcasmo en sus palabras lo hizo acreedor de varias miradas asesinas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ya adentro Luka noto de dónde provenía la sangre, un feo y profundo corte se abría paso a lo largo del antebrazo izquierdo del pelimorado.

-Va a estar bien?- musito con angustia- él es músico …

-Afortunadamente la atención llego a tiempo- dijo la enfermera mientras preparaba todo para la transfusión- no hubo daño de ligamentos, el mayor problema fue el corte en las venas, pero ya todo está suturado, está bien salvo su excesiva pérdida de sangre y la poca producción de nueva debido al cansancio-

Luka siempre había tenido algo de temor a las agujas, pero esto lo justificaba, se acostó en la camilla junto a la del pelimorado y extendió su brazo esperando el pinchazo.

Mientras la sangre pasaba de un lado al otro ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, el sueño empezaba a atacarla.

-Como se supone que me olvide de ti cuando pasan estas cosas- susurro mirándolo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Gakupo despertó perezosamente, aún estaba cansado y había tenido un extraño sueño sobre caerse de la cama, por un segundo no supo dónde estaba, hasta que trato de moverse y el dolor en su brazo lo impidió, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo atacaron, estar cantando en el escenario, sentirse mareado y luego… nada.

Echo un vistazo alrededor sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Luki dormido en la camilla vecina, preocupado por las manchas de sangre en su camisa oprimió seguidamente el botón para llamar a la enfermera, esta llego en seguida.

-Que bien se le ve de mejor semblante, dígame cómo se siente?-Gakupo señalo a su lado- que le paso a el?- la enfermera lo miro desconcertada- que yo sepa nada.

Gakupo frunció el ceño con exasperación- Porque está aquí, en una camilla, y lo más importante porque está manchado con sangre?-

-No tiene nada, hasta donde se esa sangre es de usted, se manchó cuando trato de recogerlo del suelo, y está aquí porque usted perdió mucha sangre y necesitábamos un donante- Gakupo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿un donante? Luki le tenía en tan alta estima como para ayudarlo de esa forma?, la enfermera se marchó dejándolo con sus pensamientos, mientras él no le sacaba de encima la vista al muchacho pelirrosado, algo había en el que lo atraía y eso lo asustaba enserio.

-Creo que estoy muy viejo para volverme gay a estas alturas- dicho esto decidió volver a dormir, para alejar pensamientos extraños de su cabeza.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Heyyy he vueltoooooo X3 espero que les haya gustado el capítulo gracias a Kenya a Dimencio y a KamuiUmiko por sus comentarios espero no decepcionarlos XD trate de actualizar lo más rápido posible pero compréndanme porfis ando en finales de la universidad espero traer el 3 pronto.

Datos curiosos con Merlina:

Mata koko de Aimasho es una canción de Yellow Fried Chickenz una banda que tuvo Gackt hace poco.

Taiyaki es una empanada dulce que tiene diferentes formas y suele rellenarse con chocolate o frijoles dulces.

El Tokyo Dome en realidad existe y es el mejor y más grande lugar de Japón para dar conciertos.


	3. El Concierto

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece**

**Capitulo tres: El Concierto**

Cuando Gakupo despertó Kaito veía un dorama desde una incómoda silla a su lado, miro con afán a la camilla vecina y el pelirrosado ya no estaba allí.

-Se fue como hace una hora- musito su amigo adivinando sus pensamientos- sí que le diste un gran susto, el pobre chico no está acostumbrado a estas cosas, estaba bastante preocupado cuando por fin logre que fuera a dormir un poco a su casa- Kaito lucia enojado- no aprendes verdad?...

-No me des otro de tus sermones amigo ya me siento suficientemente culpable…-el pelimorado se escondió bajo las sabanas-auch…..y suficientemente adolorido no crees que ya es suficiente castigo?...-

-Pero es que nunca logro que entres en razón eres un cabeza dura- le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a lo que el pelimorado trato de defenderse, pero por su herida no lo logro- te preocupas mucho por no decepcionar a nadie pero acabaras por decepcionarlos a todos si te pasa algo realmente grave por sobre esforzarte- lo zarandeo un poco- bien el doctor dijo que cuando despertaras te daría salida- le mostro un papel- debes tomarte estos calmantes por si te duele y hacer las curaciones necesarias para no infectar esa herida-Gakupo asintió…- además el doctor Kaito sugiere que tomes un descanso urgente te vas a morir de tanto trabajar baaaaaka…

Gakupo sonrió al comentario, bajo de la camilla y se puso los zapatos. Kaito apago el Tv y se levantó, ambos salieron del hospital y subieron al auto del peliazul rumbo a la casa del capitán ya que por el accidente los ensayos se pospusieron al día siguiente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Viernes, el despertador del celular sonó varias veces antes de que una mano perezosa lo apagara, Luka salió de la cómoda cama aun sintiéndose algo débil por la ajetreada noche del día anterior, aunque había logrado dormir algo en la pequeña y dura camilla del hospital y había dormido casi todo el día que le siguió en su apartamento, la preocupación no la dejo descansar tranquila…

_FlashBack_

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse al pelimorado durmiendo aun, la transfusión había concluido al fin, se sentía un poco mareada se incorporó y saco su celular para ver la hora, 6 am, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó la enfermera seguida de Kaito._

_-Luki veo que estas bien, sí que eres fuerte te sacaron mucha sangre y sigues como si nada, bueno algo mas pálido pero como si nada jajajaja- le palmeo la espalda con camaradería- vamos chico debes ir a descansar a tu casa un rato, recuerda que el concierto es el sábado y ya estamos a jueves- Luka lo miro y miro al costado Gakupo seguía en un profundo sueño._

_-Estas seguro que no me necesitan para nada más-musito preocupada-yo me puedo quedar más tiempo no tengo mucho que hacer más que ensayar y…-Kaito la empujo suavemente de la camilla y al verla de pie empezó a empujarla hacia la puerta-Nada de eso…debes descansar no estás acostumbrado a este trote…. Ya me ocupare yo de este cabeza dura….mejor procura llegar a tiempo al ensayo de esta tarde- sonrió amablemente- y come, reemplaza esa sangre con comida jajajajaja- dijo palmeándola de nuevo en la espalda- muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por Gacchan, le daré un coscorrón de parte de ambos…_

_Y así Luka aun algo preocupada se despidió y partió hacia su pequeño departamento y al llegar se desplomo cansada en la cama…_

_Fin FlashBack_

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a elegir la ropa, luego de una breve ducha se vistió, se peinó y se maquillo, ya de camino compro un par de onigiris de salmón y jugo de naranja que engullo literalmente antes de llegar al ensayo, y una vez allí entro con rapidez, ya todos se encontraban ahí a excepción de Kaito y Gakupo.

Piko fue hacia ella y la jalo hacia un lado- Como te fue, te ves algo pálida tanta sangre te sacaron?-Luka asintió.

- Gakupo-san había perdido mucha sangre y pues fue necesario- sonrió- pero estoy bien y él estaba fuera de peligro cuando me marche del hospital-Piko suspiro tranquilo.

- No me equivoque contigo, eres una chica fuerte vamos debemos ensayar- dijo jalándola hacia el escenario.

A pesar de sentirse un poco débil Luka dio todo de sí en el ensayo, sonaba cada vez mejor, el séptimo ensayo consecutivo concluyo con el receso a almorzar, la disquera había enviado hamburguesas para todos. Se sentaron en el borde del escenario a comer su almuerzo tranquilamente.

Luka reía con los cometarios de Len que imitaba graciosamente a Kiyoteru, cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza desde su espalda y casi se atora con una patata frita al notar el cabello lila que caía por su hombro.

-Gracias chico- susurro masculinamente en su oído cosa que logro erizar todos sus cabellos- Kaito me conto lo que hiciste- la abrazo un poco más fuerte haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la medula- tratare de cuidarme un poco más para que no vuelva a ocurrir- La pelirrosada solo atino a asentir levemente.

En fracción de segundos ya la había soltado y Len y Kiyoteru le habían saltado encima al capitán preguntando por su condición, Piko se acercó a ella de nuevo.

-Estas bien?- musito divertido notando el rojo de su cara- jajaja no te pongas así, el abraza a todo el mundo, demos gracias a Kami sama que no le dio por darte besos en la mejilla- con solo imaginarlo Luka enrojeció casi hasta un punto purpura- es broma es bromaaaa jaja cálmate te vas a desmayar de la vergüenza- Piko ya le echaba aire con una partitura hasta que logro calmarla un poco-Si no fuera tan reciente tu llegada diría que te gusta Gakupo kun- Luka que bebía su soda tratando de calmarse escupió todo el contenido- jajajjajajaja es broma jajajajajaja- El peliblanco se tomaba el estómago de la risa- no te pongas así, más bien vamos debemos ensayar quedan solo dos días…- dijo jalándola del brazo.

El ensayo continuo Luka trato de poner más atención en su guitarra que en los movimientos del capitán para evitar errores, concluyo a las 10 pm todos bastante cansados empacaron y salieron, mañana sería un día duro y debían irse a descansar pronto para reponer energías.

Luka fue de las ultimas en salir, cuando tomo rumbo hacia la estación un lujoso deportivo color rojo se estaciono en la calle junto a ella la ventana bajo mostrando el rostro misterioso de Gakupo.

-Eh, Luki te doy un aventón?- musito con aire despreocupado, Luka se sonrojo de nuevo- No se preocupe Kamui san tomare el metro no quiero causarle molestias- el pelimorado abrió la puerta del auto- No digas tonterías no es molestia, sube- Luka suspiro y poniendo su guitarra en el baúl subió al asiento del copiloto.- Y no me digas Kamui san me haces sentirme más viejo de lo que ya soy jajaja solo dime Gakupo- La pelirrosada asintió apenada.

-Bien a dónde vamos?-pregunto simulando voz de chofer.

-Pues…vivo en Shibuya- soltó lo más masculinamente que sus nervios lo permitieron.

-Ok me queda de paso yo vivo en Ginza- soltando su característica sonrisa coqueta hizo que Luka temblara como una hoja- te agradezco de nuevo por lo que hiciste creo que sin ti hubiera estado perdido-

-Oh nada de eso, creo que si no era yo cualquiera lo hubiera hecho toda la banda lo estima mucho- dijo mientras recordaba- además es lo menos que podía hacer usted me dio mi primera oportunidad-musito quedamente mientras sonreía con la poca valentía que le quedaba.

-Seguro que pronto alguien más lo hubiera hecho eres muy bueno- soltó despreocupado el Capitán tratando de no distraerse con la hermosa sonrisa del pelirrosado- me alegro que Piko te hallara antes de que otra banda lo hiciera.

Luka solo atino a asentir en agradecimiento bastante sonrojada. Ya en Shibuya el Capitan estaciono frente al edificio donde se encontraba su vivienda. La pelirrosada bajo del auto, saco su guitarra del baúl y cerró la puerta de copiloto suavemente.

-Cuídese por favor- movía la mano en forma de despedida- y cuide su herida-

Gakupo asintió y puso en marcha el vehículo hasta que el pelirrosado que aun hacia señas de despedía se perdió en su retrovisor, suspiro confundido comparándolo con las muchas chicas que había llevado a su casa luego de breves citas, definitivamente él era mucho más educado que muchas de ellas…

-Qué demonios estoy pensando?...- gruño contrariado- definitivamente necesito una novia para dejar de pensar estupideces…

Luka dio la vuelta luego de perder de vista el elegante vehículo, camino robóticamente hasta el edificio y aun como autómata saludo al amable portero, subió por el ascensor y entro a su departamento para dejarse caer pesadamente al suelo, que rayos acababa de pasar, un gritito ahogado salió de sus labios mientras abrazaba su guitarra, suspiro contenta varias veces hasta lograr calmar el furioso golpeteo de su corazón.

Se desvistió rápidamente y tomo un largo baño de tina mientras se deprimía de nuevo, su razonamiento ya en calma decía que el capitán solo estaba siendo amable para retribiur su gesto en el hospital, además no sabía de ningún rumor que dijera que tenía gustos diferentes como para que le interesara ella como chico, así que no debía preocuparse ni ponerse nerviosa, eso lo debía recordar cada vez que sus hermosos ojos hicieran que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina

Al salir del baño su celular sonó con una melodía divertida mientras mostraba la imagen de una sonriente chica de coletas.

-_Moshi moshi? _Mikuuuuu…. Si claro que puedes venir me hará bien verte apoyarme….Si Piko san dijo que podría traer un acompañante….si puedes entrar al camerino…. Si te presentare a la banda…. Miku que si siiiii es confirmado…solteros? Si creo que la mayoría…si hay varios guapos….. No él no se interesa en mí, estoy vestida de chico por kamisama…. No noo él no tiene esas tendencias… jajaja claro que no… bueno nos vemos aquí a las 9 am duerme bien te quiero aquí puntual… si, siii nos vemos mañana descansa byeeee..- Luka colgó divertida Miku se escuchaba mas que entusiasmada.

Se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama, programo el despertador a las 8 am y con los pensamientos de esa loca semana se durmió profundamente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cuando la alarma sonó ella ya estaba vestida y arreglada, los nervios la despertaron temprano y no pudo volver a dormir.

Miku toco a su puerta a las 8 y media hermosa y femeninamente arreglada, Luka sintió algo de celos al compararse con ella, pero le resto importancia.

Luego de desayunar rápidamente ambas salieron para el Tokyo dome, rodearon y pasaron la seguridad de la parte de atrás gracias a la identificación de la pelirrosada.

En el interior muchos trabajadores del lugar montaban luces, tarimas, barras y equipos. Luka saludo con al mano al pequeño rubio que se encontraba montando su batería en el escenario, junto a el Kaito ya había montado las conexiones de su guitarra, alegremente fue hacia ellas.

-Hey Luki llegas a tiempo- dijo mientras chocaba su puño contra el de Luka, con curiosidad miro a la chica que venía tras ella, Miku se sonrojo furiosamente al notarlo.

-Kaito te presento a Miku ella es mi amiga de la infancia de la que les conté- girando hacia la chica- Miku él es Kaito Shion es guitarrista de Purple Roast Birds.

Kaito se adelantó y tomo suavemente la mano de la chica besándola con delicadeza- Es un placer preciosa, solo he escuchado cosas interesante sobre ti-

-Mmm..Muchas gracias Shion san- dijo tímidamente, Luka nunca pensó ver a su amiga en esa actitud tan inocente, el pobre Kaito no sabía en lo que se metía, el aludido miro a Luka.

-Si a Luki no le molesta le enseñare a esta bella dama las instalaciones- La pelirosada conteniendo la risa, hizo un gesto dándole a entender que siguieran, y el chico sin soltar la mano de su amiga la condujo al interior del gran lugar.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Luka mientras veía a la pareja alejarse- Te dije que estaba más que desesperado- La grave voz del capitán sonaba divertida - Creo que tu amiga no sabe en lo que se mete- una sonrisa ladina pintaba su rostro- estas seguro que no estas interesado en ella? Porque es muy bonita y dudo que Kaito la suelte fácil si le diste oportunidad-

Luka sonrió ante la idea- No se preocupe como ya he dicho Miku y yo solo somos amigos- por alguna razón un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del capitán- Además creo que el que no sabe en que se mete es Kaito-musito divertida-si me disculpa Gakupo san debo ir a preparar mi guitarra.

Gakupo miro ensimismado al chico alejarse, su largo cabello rosa, su contextura delgada y su fino rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules, su elegante caminar…

-Boooooo- el capitán dio un brinco y retrocedió asustado.

-Piko que diablos te pasa casi me matas de un infarto- el peliblanco se tomaba el estómago de la risa.

-Lo siento Gakupo kun pero te vi tan concentrado que no pude resistirme- Piko divertido trataba de calmar su risa- Luki kun es muy hábil verdad?.

-Y atractivo…- musito sin pensar causando pánico en Piko ,lo habría notado?- no sé qué demonios estoy diciendo…desde que ese chico llego estoy dudando hasta de mí mismo.. Debe ser una etapa ya pasara…- musito confundido mientras caminaba hacia el escenario.

Piko respiro aliviado, no lo había notado, no del todo al menos, lo que si estaba claro es que algo dentro del capitán estaba atrayéndolo hacia Luka, el mismo no podía negar que hasta vestida de chico la chica era una belleza, habría que esperar a ver que ocurría, lo peor que podía pasar era que la descubrieran o que el capitán pensara que era gay, sonrió divertido al último pensamiento y se dirigió al escenario con los demás.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Y enserio Luki y tú no son ni fueron nunca nada más que amigos?- el peliazul lucia sorprendido.

-Si enserio solo hemos sido buenos amigos- Miku sonrió divertida pensando en la idea de ella y Luka en una relación.

-Lamento ser tan insistente- Kaito se rascaba la nuca- pero las amistades entre géneros diferentes suelen terminar en relaciones..

- jajaja no, no es así con nosotros diría que es una relación más de hermanos, yo sé que Luki lo siente así- Kaito sorprendido pregunto de nuevo.

-Estas segura que no batea para el otro lado?- Miku soltó la carcajada obviamente en este caso lo más natural seria decir que si pero prefirió dejarle eso a su amiga.

-jajajaj no estoy segura que no jajajaja Shion san eres muy gracioso- El chico la miro embobado, Miku tenía una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había visto nunca, saliendo como pudo de su pensamiento la siguió conduciendo por los pasillos del lugar.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Y el concierto dio inicio, una multitud de fanáticos inundo el lugar en contados minutos, gritaban y vitoreaban los nombres de los integrantes de la banda.

Luka tenía los nervios de punta y se puso peor al asomarse y ver que el gigantesco Tokyo dome estaba lleno a reventar. Piko puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila- musito reconfortante- todos tenemos nervios incluso luego de tantos años, pero créeme luego de la primera canción se te pasara, solo disfrútalo- la cálida sonrisa del peliblanco la calmo un poco, y afortunadamente Miku estaba en primera fila y eso la hacía sentirse algo mejor.

El intro del concierto empezó a sonar y la multitud enloqueció.

Len salió primero rodeo el escenario saludo al público y se sentó tras la batería, Kiyoteru salió e hizo el mismo procedimiento y se colgó el Bajo, así mismo Piko, Kaito y Tonio que se ubicó tras uno de los micrófonos, el siguiente fue Gakupo, los fanáticos gritaban a mas no poder el nombre del capitán este tomo el micrófono.

-Es un gusto estar con ustedes esta noche, ya saben por problemas personales Gachapoid dejo la banda hace poco, así que por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro nuevo guitarrista- estiro la mano señalándola- Luki ven aquí.

Luka avanzo con energía, aunque su corazón estaba por salirse por la boca del pánico, saludo al público e hizo una reverencia, la multitud callo por un segundo, la pelirosada se sintió perdida, seguro no aceptaban el cambio…

-Eres muy guapoooo- escucho avergonzada- que sexy guitarrista nuevoooo….- y la multitud se deshizo en halagos para con ella.

-Veo que ha sido bien acogido- sonrió el capitan- vamos todos energía es hora de empezar…

Durante todo el concierto la multitud grito y canto a todo pulmón la energía de la banda llenaba el escenario. Durante una de las canciones Gakupo fue hacia Kaito y lo abrazo mientras metía las manos en su camisa las chicas gritaban a todo lo que daban sus gargantas..

-FANSERVICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- incluso hubo algunas desmayadas, Luka se divertía mientras veía la cara desencajada de Miku por el espectáculo cuando sintió un abrazo y unas manos que se colaban por su camisa, miro hacia atrás y logro ver la sonrisa socarrona de Tonio, trato de parecer lo mas cómoda posible pero no lo lograba.

El capitán estaba famélico, se supone que en la práctica Tonio iba con Piko, Luki aún no estaba entrenado para esto y se notaba la incomodidad en su rostro, haciendo alarde de toda su cordura jalo a Tonio invitándolo a cantar con él en la tarima más alta, a lo que Luka dio las gracias de manera silenciosa.

Gracias a kamisama el pervertido sujeto solo había palpado su abdomen y no alcanzo a sentir la venda que aplanaba sus pechos, vio la mirada angustiada de Miku y Piko a lo que se decidió sonreír para evitarles preocupaciones.

Gakupo termino el concierto cantando Hakuro luego de más de 30 temas y todo el show que conllevaban, sonriendo todo lo que su cansancio y su ira se lo permitían, al finalizar la canción el telón cayo y con él la energía de la banda. Luka alcanzo a divisar las luces y los miembros del staff que llegaban a auxiliarlos para luego caer desmayada por el cansancio.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO IDIOTA- Abrió los ojos confundida y se vio en el camerino- COMO TE SALES ASI DEL PLAN EL CHICO NO ESTA ACOSTUMBRADO A ESTO Y TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLO- alzo un poco su cabeza del sofá donde estaba recostada y vio a un furioso Gakupo sosteniendo a un medio magullado Tonio contra la pared, alrededor Len, Kiyoteru, Kaito y Piko sostenían al capitán para evitar que matara al estadounidense- NO VISTE SU CARA DE SUSTO CASI NI HABLAS CON EL NO TIENES CONFIANZA Y LO MANOSEAS EN PLENO CONCIERTO-

Tonio se protegía la cara con cautela- Gakupo san tu siempre has dicho que el Fanservice es importante a las fans les gusta…. Tú lo haces con Kaito o Piko continuamente- Tonio cerró los ojos a un inminente puño que fue detenido por Kiyoteru.

-ERES UN IMBECILLLL ESO SIEMPRE HA SIDO PAUTADO Y ENSAYADO NO PUEDES IR TOCANDO DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS A ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTA PREPARADO PARA AQUELLO- Luka se sentó y vio a Miku a su lado igual de asombrada que ella- NO VALES LA PENA- gruño mientras lo soltaba- PERO OYEME BIEN NO QUIERO QUE LO TOQUES DE NUEVO ESTA CLARO_?_-el pelinegro no tuvo de otra que asentir asustado.

Luka se puso de pie con la ayuda de Miku, camino suavemente y puso su mano en el hombro de Gakupo, al girar la expresión de este se suavizo. Ella sonrió.

- Gracias Gakupo san- su mirada intensa y enojada fue a Tonio- pero no se preocupe si el trata de tocarme la próxima vez aunque estemos en medio de un concierto puede que usted se tenga que conseguir un nuevo cantante- Su amenaza aunque calmada y fría le helo la sangre al pelinegro que aun así volvía a sonreír desafiante.

-Gracias a todos por su duro trabajo espero haber dado lo mejor en el concierto- sonrió y se volvió hacia Miku- voy a casa.. tú?..

La chica de coletas echo un vistazo sobre el hombro de Luka- Shion san me ha invitado a comer el me llevara a casa está bien?- La pelirrosada asintió contenta por su amiga. Seguidamente se dirigió al baño cambio su ropa y tomo su guitarra.

Gakupo la alcanzo en la salida ya cambiado y listo.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa- musito preocupado- no te ves muy bien siempre pasa en el primer concierto consumes toda tu energía- Luka sonrió melancólicamente y acepto.

Aunque el viaje de esta vez fue mucho más silencioso igual disfrutaba la cercanía y las atenciones del capitán aunque este solo lo considerara un chico más, al dejarla en casa Gakupo rápidamente siguió su camino a la propia, para ahogar su ira en un baño de burbujas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Miku y Kaito fueron a comer a Mos Burguer, el peliazul admiraba que la chica sonriera con algo tan simple como comer su hamburguesa favorita con adición de ensalada de puerro, el por su parte pidió un helado extra.

-Kamui san sí que se veía enojado- musito de pronto Miku

-Si es algo psicorigido no le gusta que se salgan del ensayo- La chica lo miro interrogante- y creo que le ha tomado un rápido afecto a Luki….. jajajaja creo que ni a mí me acepto tan rápido.

Miku miro concentrada su hamburguesa el debate de si contarle o no nació en su cabeza, pero era decisión de su amiga y no podía traicionar su confianza- Que raro no te parece_?_- Kaito la miro confundido- no será que el que batea para el otro lado es él? - musito tratando de no ahogarse de la risa.

-jajaja no creo si supieras, él estuvo casado y ha tenido muchas novias pero la mayoría de relaciones no funcionaron- contesto el chico.

-jajajaja será por algo que no funcionan….. jaajjajajaja- ambos reían a mas no poder.

Mientras terminaban la velada ambos rieron contándose anécdotas, aunque Miku tuvo que variarlas un poco cambiándole el género a Luka. Luego Kaito acompaño a Miku hasta su departamento.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

RIIIIINNNNGGGG RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Y el teléfono lo salvo de morir ahogado en la bañera mientras dormitaba.

Tomo una toalla y rápidamente seco su mano para poder tomar el celular.

-_ Moshi moshi?..._Kaito… hola amigo como te fue en tu cita_?... _salir a comer con una chica bonita que te guste para mí eso es una cita_…. _Bien bien… entonces como te fue en tu reunión de negocios jajajajaja….. ya sabía yo que ibas a terminar haciendo ojos de borrego por esa chica desde que la vi note que era tu tipo….. no no, no te preocupes yo le pregunte a Luki y el me reitero que entre ellos no hay nada que tienes el camino libre…. Si ya estoy mejor…. No no matare a ese idiota al menos no AUN… estoy calmadoo Y No NO ESTOY GRITANDO…. Ya ya, ya respire no sé qué me paso…. Si no lo sé solo me puse furioso cuando lo vi tocando a Luki… quee_? _no me vengas con eso yo no bateo del otro lado ni que no me conocieras…si ya sé que necesito novia urgente…. queee_? _No voy a pagar por eso sabes que no soy así… bien…. Bien que descanses nos vemos en estos días…. Adiós…- Gakupo salió de la bañera notando que el agua de esta ya estaba fría se secó y se puso ropa interior.

Bajo a la cocina y tomo un pequeño aperitivo de su gigantesca nevera y se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Luki venia una y otra vez a su mente junto con la frase de Kaito "_Te pasaste a batear al otro lado?_"

-Tengo que ocuparme creo que estoy enfermo- musito mientras sacaba su laptop y se disponía a escribir.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Biennn espero que este capítulo me haya quedado algo más largo, y espero que les haya gustado un abrazo a todos espero pronto poder tener tiempo para escribir el siguiente, enserio estoy tratando de sacar tiempo de donde no tengo solo por uds n.n los quiero bye nos vemos el capítulo siguiente.

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Mos Burguer: es una famosa cadena de hamburguesas en Japón realmente deliciosas yummy yummy

_Moshi moshi?: _se dice al contestar el teléfono en Japón como hola? Bueno? o Alo? En Hispanoamérica.

Onigiri: Bola de arroz tradicional que viene en varios sabores o con varios tipos de relleno

Shibuya: El barrio más concurrido de Tokyo

Ginza: El barrio más costoso de Tokyo


	4. Peligro Inminente

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Peligro Inminente **

Se sabía hermosa, se sabía sexy y exitosa, cosas que solian atraer a exelentes partidos y ponerlos a sus pies, el ser manipuladora y astuta la ayudaba a retenerlos mientras los necesitara. Aunque había un espécimen en especial que aun se reisitia a sus encantos, era el mas apetecible y de seguro el que mas le convenía para subir en la escala de popularidad, pero era cuestion de tiempo, ella era persistente y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

El sonido del celular la saco de su ensoñacion, al ver el número en la pantalla sonrio y contesto rapidamente.

-Gaku-chwan- ronroneó melosamente- así que te has decidido por la mejor por fin…-sonrio con malicia- si seguro estare lista, pasa por mi a las 8… no olvides traer el lamborghini rojo sabes que es mi favorito…. Ok.. ciao Gaku-chwan besos- colgo mientras daba saltitos, nadie se resistia a su belleza y el elegante pelimorado no iba a ser la exepcion.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Amigo estas seguro de que fue una buena idea?- musitaba Kaito por telefono- ella tiene fama de usar a los hombres….. si si se que tu tienes experiencia…..ya se…no no igual hay algo en ella…. no se… no se esa chica no me cuadra… ok es tu decisión… bien luego hablamos…bye…- el peliazul colgo preocupado mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Ocurrio algo malo?- la chica de coletas estaba sentada junto a el en la terraza de un café francés en medio de roppongi- pareces preocupado.

-Gacchan es un idiota- rascaba su nuca mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul- se busco una cita con cierta idol que personalmente no tolero- suspiro sonoramente- pero que se le va ha hacer, es su eleccion.

-Porque te preocupa tanto?- Miku comia el barquillo de su parfait- creo que esta bastante grandecito no?.

-Siempre ha sido muy impulsivo, ademas ha dicho que la busco por lo que le dije la otra vez –Kaito se masajeo la cien- recuerdas? Lo de que batea del otro lado…. Temo que su impulsividad lo lleve a su perdicion… esa chica no va con buenas intenciones lo se… conosco varios con los que a jugado por escala social o posición económica.

-No puede ser tan malo-La chica parpadeo confundida- quien es la susodicha?.

El ojiazul se acerco a su oido y susurro un nombre, y entonces Miku comprendió su preocupación.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su letargo.

-Ya voyyyy…- quien diablos podia ser era su día libre y quería ocuparlo durmiendo como una marmota, abrió la puerta aun frotandose los ojos- Miku? Que paso… estas bien? te ves palida.. respira….pasa pasa- la chica de coletas paso pero solo al recibidor.

-No puedo demorarme… Kaito esta en el auto esperándome, le prometí no demorarme- La pelirosa subio las cejas y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro mietras ponia su brazo sobre su frente a manera dramática.

-Kaito kun espérame en el auto por favooooor no tardareee- Luka reia pero a Miku no le hacia ninguna gracia- bien bien que es lo que pasa que no puede esperar a que termines tu cita.

-Luka…. Esto es delicado pero no supe que más hacer cuando me entere- el rostro de la otra chica se encombrecio- Gakupo san….

-Que''... que…. Habla por kamisama- dijo zarandeándola- está en el hospital de nuevo?

Miku nego con la cabeza- Tiene una cita- Luka respiro su amiga la había asustado solo tratandose de eso- no estes tan tranquila….. el problema no es que tenga una cita si no con quien la tiene.

Pego su boca al oido de su amiga, de pronto la pelirosada sintio que sus piernas no la podían sostener y cayó al piso irremediablemente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Había averiguado la hora y el lugar de la susodicha cita, ni sabia para que queria toda esa informacion si igual no podia hacer nada, a los ojos de el ella era un chico y aparte de eso su "rival" era de las mas astutas y hermosas del medio y estaba bien segura de que no podria competir con ella ni siendo la chica que era.

Suspiro por cuarta vez en esa hora, mientras de manera aburrida bajaba informacion sobre la chica, una vida bastante rodeada del escándalo y el lujo, y mas amorios de los que podia contar con sus manos y pies, su amado actual siempre debia ser mas rico o mas famoso que el anterior, e iba dejandolos por el camino cuando conseguia alguien mejor, asi habia escalado rapidamente los estandares de popularidad, y una víbora como aquella había fijado sus perfidos ojos en Gakupo, que si bien decía ser muy experimentado distaba mucho de ser el mas observador sobre los detalles importantes de la gente y eso la tenia realmente preocupada.

Lo peor era la bendita impotencia que la dominaba, no era quien para competir contra esa maestra en seduccion, según lo que leía en los tabloides no demoraría mucho en meterse en la casa y en la cama del pelimorado, incluso antes de que este lo notara.

Apago la laptop mientras se recostaba pesadamente en la cama, al ver por la ventana noto los nubarrones grises que cubrian el cielo, al menos el clima estaba de su lado.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Paso a la hora acordada, llevaba el auto correcto y habia echo una reservacion en un buen restaurante de Shibuya, aun así la impuntualidad lo exasperaba, y la chica ya llevaba 25 minutos de "Elegante retraso", miro su reloj por cuarta vez cuando la vio salir del carisimo edificio enfundada en un ajustado y revelador vestido dorado con tacones a juego que por su altura bien habrian podido pasar por zancos, encima de esto un caro y peludo abrigo de casimir.

La chica se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto tamborileando con su pie sobre el pavimento. El Capitan bajó no de muy buen humor y le abrió la puerta del vehículo a lo que la chica le lanzo un beso al aire mientras subía, el pelimorado subió al vehículo rápidamente y lo ponia en marcha.

-A donde vamos Gaku-chwan- musito mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y Gakupo empezaba a marearse por el exceso de perfume dulzón.

-Hard Rock Café Tokyo- La chica puso mala cara.

-La proxima vez quisiera ir a algún lugar con más clase-dijo cruzando coquetamente la pierna- tal vez el Aragawa, yo sé que para ti nada es imposible- ronroneó arrastrando las palabras, mientras Gakupo sonreía tomandolo como un cumplido.

El pelimorado bajo al velocidad al llegar al restaurante y dejo al valet las llaves del vehiculo, la coqueta chica prácticamente se colgó de su brazo derecho al entrar.

-Tiene reserva?-Pregunto el mesero en la entrada a lo que el hombre asintio- Kamui Gakupo.

-Bien siganme- caminaron tras el joven muchacho hasta la sala de reservas- todas las mesas estaban vacias y justo en el centro se encontraba la de ellos, se sentaron con rapidez mientras el mesero les entregaba el menu.

-Bien al menos este lugar es privado- musito la chica arrastrando melosamente las palabras- quiero una botella Champagne Cristal por favor y rápido-El muchacho asintió y se alejo por el pedido dejandolos a solas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Miraba embobado a la hermosa chica que a su vez veía maravillada las luces de Tokyo y sonreia ampliamente, en definitiva lo que más le gustaba de ella era su sencillez y su sonrisa.

-Nunca habia venido aquí- musito con ilusión- el cielo y la ciudad se ven tan hermosos… -suspiro ampliamente para voltearse a verlo directamente con sus profundos ojos- muchas gracias por traerme Kaito kun.

El aludido se rasco cándidamente tras la nuca- No… no es nada…- su incapacidad de hilar una frase coherente le produjo un severo sonrojo- este ha sido siempre mi lugar favorito para pensar… pero shhhh- dijo poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios- es un secreto ni Gacchan lo conoce por favor no digas nada.

Miku tomo con su meñique el del chico- no dire nada lo prometo- dijo guiñandole el ojo logrando que sonrojo del muchacho creciera al nivel de un farolillo.

-Yoooo- balbuceo suavemente-yo…..- la chica lo miro fijamente mientras el rebuscaba en sus bolsillos insistentemente-Miku chan yo te traje algo- dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquetito cuadrado.

-Esta bien si lo abro?- pregunto curiosa a lo que el peliazul asintió con la cabeza. Al extraer el contenido una cajita aterciopelada apareció la chica abrio los ojos con asombro al ver la hermosa pulserita de cuentas aguamarina con un dije de puerro colgando de ella.

-Tiene mi nombre- musito asombrada viendo las cuentas marcadas- pronto el muchacho se vio fuertemente abrazado mientras Miku escondia la cabeza en su pecho… la oyó sollozar y preocupado tomo su barbilla para que levantara un poco el rostro.

-Yo … lo siento no soy muy bueno en estas cosas… si no te gusto podemos cambiarla y..- el dedo de la chica se posó sobre sus labios- Me encanta solo que …. no se que decir…. nunca nadie me habia regalado algo tan hermoso- escondió la cabeza de nuevo mientras el la abrazaba tambien, atrás de ellos en el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad la lluvia comenzaba a caer suavemente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Habia decidido salir aun con la lluvia, el frio no era mayor que su depresión, camino sin rumbo fijo por mas de dos horas, e iba esquivando los transeúntes que huían del agua a su alrededor.

Al levantar la mirada noto un auto de color rojo que se le hacía bastante familiar, parqueando en el garaje exterior de una elegante mansion, del auto bajo un hombre pelimorado con bastante afan.

A Luka se le fue el alma a los pies al reconocerlo, y aun peor al verlo ayudar a bajar del asiento del copiloto a cierta idol que se tambaleaba extrañamente, la chica le paso los brazos por el cuello al capitán mientras el la alzaba estilo matrimonial e ingresaba con ella por la puerta principal, no sin antes depositar un beso en sus labios fuertemente pintados de color carmín.

Eso fue más de lo que la pelirosada pudo soportar, echó a correr en direccion a casa con las lágrimas y la lluvia nublando su visión.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La cita con la exentrica chica se habia salido un poco de control, luego de hacerle devolver tres veces el pedido al mesero porque su sabor no le satisfacía pidió otras dos botellas de champagne que practicamente bebio sola. Gracias a eso tuvo que llevarla arrastrada al auto y como no podia distinguir calles barrios o su propio departamento se vio en la obligacion de llevarla hasta su propia casa a que pasara la borrachera por esa noche.

Al llegar a la mansión tuvo que bajarla alzada del vehículo pese a la lluvia, y al entrar por la puerta principal la ebria chica decidió apoderarse de sus labios, no era que le disgustara, pero sencillamente se sentia aprovechandose de ella, así que se separó un poco.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes y deposito a la chica sobre la cama, pero como esta seguia abrazada a su cuello se fue prácticamente sobre ella.

-Gaaaakuchwaannnn eres muy traviesooooo- dijo con alegría- yo sé que me quieres tener pero es la primera cita no vas algo rapidooo?- el pelimorado se sonrojo y trato en vano de apartarse cuando la chica le robo un segundo beso- pero ya que eres tuuuuuu…. Hare una excepciónnnnnnn- dijo besuqueándolo de nuevo y manoseando descaradamente el trasero del chico.

Gakupo ya bastante incomodo por la situación, vamos que el no era de piedra, aprovecho que la chica soltara su cuello para apartarse de la cama y ponerse de pie, la chica soltó un sonido de decepción.

-Que pasa Gakuchwannn ven aquí ya casi empezaba lo bueno- dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de hacer una mueca sexy pero el estado de alcoholismo de su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

-Sera mejor que duermas para que el alcohol baje de tu cabeza- musito caballerosamente el chico mientras le quitaba los zapatos- no quiero que hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas luego- dijo mientras la cubría con las cobijas de la cama- que descanses- musito quedamente al ver que el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de la chica, salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Camino hacia su habitacion y se sento en la cama con la mirada perdida, pese a todo lo exitante de la situacion y la belleza exuberante de la chica, nada había logrado cambiar lo que estaba pensando ni siquiera distraerlo por un segundo.

-Maldita sea- gruño desesperado mientras se recostaba en su cama circular- que me hiciste….. que me hiciste que ni siquiera ella puede sacarte de mi cabeza….- apretó los ojos con fuerza- ES UN CHICO POR KAMISAMA…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cuando Piko prendio el TV para ver las noticias matutinas casi se atraganta con el café en el momento en que la pantalla se lleno de imágenes comprometedoras de Gakupo entrando a su casa llevando a cierta idol con el.

-Un nuevo romance se ve venir entre dos conocidos cantantes- decía la comentariasta de farándula del noticiario- si vieron y oyeron bien Gakupo Kamui está teniendo un tórrido romance con Gumi Megpoid…

El peliblanco salto de su asiento tomando el celular con rapidez y marcando el número del capitán repetidas veces, pero en todas con el mismo resultado la llamada iba a parar al buzón…

-Gakupo kun….. eres un completo idiota- musito con furia tomando sus llaves y saliendo presuroso del lugar.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bien lo siento este capitulo me quedo algo corto TT^TT, quería subirlo pronto porque puede que no pueda actualizar hasta mayo entonces si eso pasa les pido que me disculpen es mi último semestre en la universidad y el portafolio (tesis) me consume la vida, igual tratare de hacer tiempito los quiero gracias por leer.

PD: Si por ahí hay algún lector de "Inevitable" les pido paciencia juro que la terminare pero debo reeditar un par de capítulos y por ahora no cuento con tiempo suficiente así que lo hare pronto no me odien se los ruego.

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Roppongi es un Barrio comercial de Tokyo hay muchos lugares para bailar y suele haber muchos extrangeros.

Parfait es un postre frances que fue adaptado por variados cafés en todo Japon, suele tener bizcochuelo humedo frutas salsas y helado es delicioso. La palabra Parfait significa literalmente perfecto.

Aragawa es un famosísimo restaurante en Tokyo encontrar una reserva alli es practicamente imposible, esta especializado en bistecs y el plato por persona ronda fácilmente los 500 dolares, es el restaurante mas caro de Japon y el sexto mas caro del mundo.

La Champagne Cristal es la más cara del mercado y de mejor calidad el precio por botella ronda los 5mil 600 dólares.


	5. Descubrimientos

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece**

**Capitulo Cinco: Descubrimientos **

Abrió los ojos y los cerro automáticamente, la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal era demasiado fuerte y su dolor de cabeza insoportable, entre abrió un poco el ojo derecho y noto que no estaba en su esponjosa habitación si no en una mucho más sencilla y sin ningún lujo como ella acostumbraba. Asustada se sentó de un tirón en la cama haciendo que su cabeza doliera y su estómago se revolviera al punto de querer devolver su contenido.

Dándole la espalda a la ventana se levantó y vio en la mesita de noche una nota. La tomo presurosa esperando que el sujeto se hiciera cargo de la resaca que causo.

_Querida Gumi:_

_Se ha presentado un imprevisto urgente y tengo que salir, no volveré hasta la noche, en la mesa del comedor hay aspirinas y algo de desayuno que prepare, también deje algo de dinero para taxi puesto que no puedo llevarte de vuelta, lamento las molestias._

_Un Abrazo Gakupo_

La hermosa peliverde arrugo el papel con ira, gruñendo busco sus carísimos zapatos y camino hasta el comedor donde encontró tamagoyaki, chocolate y un par de panqueques pero todo estaba frio.

-Que esperara? que me sirva yo misma?… pero quien cree que soy? Además está todo lleno de grasa que pretende engordarme?- tomo un par de aspirinas y las paso con agua, mientras tecleaba en el teléfono el número de la compañía de taxi, fue al baño y arreglo como pudo su aspecto.

En la entrada el taxi verde la espero por 10 minutos pacientemente, la chica salió sin tocar siquiera el desayuno y subió veloz al vehículo, durante el recorrido una a una las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza, y la ira se apodero de ella, se había entregado en bandeja de plata al sujeto y este no le puso ni un dedo encima, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así como que se llamaba Gumi Megpoid.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una chica pelirosa abría los ojos con pesadez, su cabeza daba vueltas y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquel sitio…

_Flash Back_

_Después de ver horrorizada como el capitán besaba la desagradable chica había corrido sin rumbo y sin mirar por donde iba, la lluvia aumentaba y su ropa se pegaba a su piel, se detuvo al mirar al frente y no saber dónde se encontraba, por la lluvia torrencial y la avanzada noche el panorama se veía desolado ni personas ni autos alrededor, ya no tenía fuerzas para correr, el frio se calaba en sus huesos y su cuerpo pesaba más de lo debido, sintió sueño, al mover los pies sus parpados caían constantemente, aun así trato de mantenerse despierta y seguir caminando pero tres metros más adelante se desplomo en el pavimento, escucho como un auto frenaba en seco._

_-Lukaaaaaa, Luka arriba…. Lukaaaaaaa- la voz era bastante familiar pero el cansancio no le permitió identificarla._

_Flash Back_

Los recuerdos la golpearon y se levantó asustada de la camilla…

-Hey heyyyyy…. Los médicos dijeron que necesitabas reposo aguantaste mucho frio anoche y tuviste la fiebre muy alta- La chica de coletas sujeto del hombro a su amiga haciéndola recostarse de nuevo- me tenías preocupada que paso?- la pelirosa se tapó la cara con el antebrazo.

-Vi algo que no esperaba ver, aunque era obvio lo que pasaría- suspiró, su voz se escuchaba débil - ayer estaba tan frustrada que salí a dar una vuelta ver si me calmaba un poco, pero camine bastante, entonces lo vi, Gakupo entrando a su casa con Gumi alzada y se estaban besando- la voz de la chica comenzó a debilitarse aún más- yo sabía lo que iba a pasar así que no quise quedarme y corrí, y pues empezó a llover luego ya no supe dónde estaba y supongo que al caer por suerte tú me encontraste y me trajiste aquí- cuando destapo su rostro vio a su amiga bastante preocupada- Miku?, que pasa? – la chica se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia abajo-Miku sé que algo pasa somos amigas desde la infancia te conozco- la chica sonrió apenada.

- Pues digamos que no fue del todo suerte que te encontrara- La otra chica la miro con confusión- Es que ejem…. Yo no estaba sola cuando te encontré… y lo siento mucho pero cuando te vi caer en el pavimento me angustie, no pensaba con claridad… y ….. al traerte al hospital me toco dar tus datos y tus documentos…..- La pelirrosa se puso pálida más aún si era posible.

-Kaito?- pregunto con temor, a lo que su amiga movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa la pelirosa suspiro- lo que me faltaba…. -Miku la miro con tristeza y arrepentimiento- no te preocupes, no es tu culpa es mía por dejarme meter en esta locura, mi castigo si Gakupo se entera será perder su confianza y salir de la banda pero igual yo me lo busque, no debí seguir a Piko y León en esta hazaña tarde o temprano algo así iba a pasar- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga para reconfortarla- no te preocupes estaré bien- en ese momento al puerta se abrió y entro el peliazul con unos papeles en la mano.

-Ah….- dijo con un deje de enojo- ya estas despierta..- Miku lo miro con reproche a lo que el chico musito- nos tenías preocupados.

Luka lo miro con interés parecía enojado pero no del todo, tal vez su amiga había hecho trabajo psicológico con el toda la noche.

- Lo siento- musito quedamente- yo… no era mi intención engañarlos ni hacerle mal a la banda.. era precisamente todo lo contrario…- el chico se sentó en la camilla y tomo su mano.

-Porque entonces?- Kaito comprensivo y tranquilo, aun así no dejo de sentirse burlado cuando descubrió todo la noche anterior.

-Cuando Buckingham estuvo en mi país yo fui su traductora, ahí conocí a León el baterista y nos hicimos grandes amigos- la chica tomo aire y Miku bajo la mirada conociendo la historia- hablábamos mucho por e-mail e incluso él se comprometió a tocar en mi cumpleaños.. lastimosamente eso nunca ocurrió, mis padres murieron en un accidente una semana antes- Kaito la miro con asombro- yo no tenía a nadie más, Miku se había mudado a Japón y León estaba de gira, así que luego de seis de meses de tratar de superarlo y no poder hacerlo decidí vender todo lo que poseía y que me acordara de ellos y huir a algún lugar donde no hubiera tantas cosas que me trajeran recuerdos dolorosos, así que me mude aquí e incluso he empezado a superar el dolor gracias a ustedes…- suspiro profundamente y prosiguió- Yo tocaba la guitarra desde hace mucho, León lo sabía y ya que Purple Roast Birds estaba buscando un guitarrista me recomendó, la verdad yo no lo esperaba y termine metida en todo esto porque realmente era una gran fan de Gakupo san desde los inicios de su carrera y si necesitaba ayuda no iba a dejarlo… la verdad no esperaba que esto llegara tan lejos, esperaba que Piko consiguiera un chico que se adaptara antes del concierto pero desafortunadamente no fue así- la pelirosa guardo silencio esperando la respuesta del chico.

-Aun no me explicas porque te vestiste de chico?- la chica sonrió con amargura.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo-Kaito la miro curioso- Nunca en toda su trayectoria Gakupo san ha tocado con un músico que no sea hombre, Piko lo sabía y ante la urgencia del concierto sugirió esta locura que al parecer termino mal…

-Termino mal?- el chico pregunto con inocencia.

-Pues si la idea era que nadie supiera de esto luego, encontrarían un guitarrista bueno que fuera un chico y yo desparecería y ya…. Pero pues al parecer no todo salió como creíamos-suspiro- ahora todos se enteraran y me odiaran e igual me iré pero no tienen guitarrista y eso me preocupa..

-jaja no sé porque te angustias… yo no diré nada- Luka lo miro asombrada- la verdad si me molesto un poco al principio pero te diré dos cosas, una eres uno de los mejores guitarristas que he conocido y dos Gacchan no necesita más líos ahora con la víbora que tiene colgándole del hombro, aunque que seas una chica explica muchas cosas y me encantaría verle la cara cuando se entere pero te prometo que no será por mi… además el productor nos llamó anoche tenemos una gira por Japón que empieza en 5 días y tú ya estas incluida- el chico sonrió mientras Luka abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin saber que decir- Ya tienes orden de salida así que nos vamos Miku y yo te llevaremos a casa.

Luka se cambió presurosa en el baño de la habitación aun sintiéndose débil y muy mareada, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales y prefería salir de ahí rápidamente. Al salir mientras su amiga de coletas llevaba los papeles a la recepción Kaito la jalo un poco a un lado.

-Sabes?- la chica lo miro curiosa- saber que eres una chica también me alivio…. - Luka miro a Miku y comprendió.

-jajajajaja ya lo presentía- Miku regreso y los tres se encaminaron a el departamento de la pelirosa.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

En el gran dojo de entrenamiento de la disquera Len, Kiyoteru y Piko arremetían contra Gakupo los tres se veían muy enojados, el pelimorado se defendía como podía y aun pese a su fuerza tres , que además estaban bien entrenados, le estaban ganando de a pocos.

-Chicos que ocurre podemos hablar de esto?- musito ya casi sin aliento Gakupo, mientras esquivaba un puño de Len.

-NO- rugió Piko y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, estaban tan furiosos que el pelimorado pensó seriamente en escapar, se aproximó de a pocos a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de girar la perilla mientras esquivaba una patada de Kiyoteru la puerta se abrió.

-A dónde vas Gacchan?- Pregunto divertido el peliazul recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Ir?…yo… no solo me recargue en la perilla para descansar- musito rascándose la nuca, el peliazul sonrió de manera maliciosa mirando a sus compañeros tras el capitán.

-Aplastémoslo…-musito, a lo que los chicos agarraron cada uno una extremidad y pusieron al capitán contra el piso, este pataleaba graciosamente tratando de zafarse.

-Piedad…. Fue sin intención lo juro- gimoteo lastimeramente.

-Sin intención?- gruño Len- Gakupo-nii me vas a decir que te acostaste con esa víbora y fue sin intención?...

-Yo no hice tal cosa- medito- además no es tan mala como la pintan- las miradas de todos se volvieron entre tristes y enojadas.

-Gakupo kun tanto tiempo en esto y sigues siendo igual de ingenuo- El peliblanco hablo un poco más clamado- esa chica solo te está usando por dinero y fama…. Por dios llevaba persiguiéndote desde hace mucho y yo dudo que eso fuera amor real sin conocerte siquiera…. Por favor recapacita…

-Aniki… a ti de verdad te gusta esa chica?- pregunto entre confundido y asqueado Kiyoteru.

Gakupo reflexiono, la verdad había tomado una decisión algo apresurada al sentirse incómodo y presionado por sus reacciones hacia Luki.

-La verdad no…pero en un futuro podría pasar ella solo es un poco incomprendida- los demás lo miraron con asombro.

-Gacchan te pasas de inocente-musito el peliazul dejando de sostenerlo.

-Pero bueno Aniki tiene una ventaja- musito quedamente el castaño- la gira por Japón dura 3 meses más o menos suficiente tiempo alejado de la vib.. ejem de la elegante chica para que piense en todo esto- los demás asintieron y también dejaron de sostener al pelimorado que respiro con alivio.

- Y bien Kaito kun que hay de ti? te envié el mensaje hace dos horas no es muy de ti aparecer tan tarde- dijo Piko mientras ayudaba a parar al Capitán.

-Lo siento Miku y yo tuvimos que llevar de urgencia anoche a Luki al hospital- miradas de horror se posaron en los cuatro pares de ojos.. Gakupo se adelantó y tomo a Kaito por los hombros.

-Que que?...Y como esta?…. Porque no nos avisaste?... Que le paso? Aún está allí?- gruño mientras lo zarandeaba constantemente, Len lo tomo del brazo al darse cuenta que los ojos del pobre Kaito ya parecían espirales.

-Gacchan cálmate…- dijo mareado- sí, está bien… me quede con él y con Miku hasta que le dieron de alta y lo llevamos a su casa… ya está bien no hubo contratiempos, y pues no avise porque fue algo repentino y yo pensaba que estarías bien ocupado con tu cita de anoche…

El pelimorado frustrado soltó a su amigo, como era posible que no le avisara?, no importaba en que situación estuviera el habría volado al hospital para cerciorarse que el pelirosa estuviera en buenas condiciones, Kaito poso su mano en el hombro del capitán reconfortándolo.

-Miku se quedó con él, y mañana vendrá sin falta a la reunión, pero si tanto te preocupa ve a hacerle una visita- El pelimorado asintió con la cabeza y salió presuroso por la puerta, tras el algo confundidos Len y Kiyoteru se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas, Kaito se giró hacia Piko.

-Creo que debo llamar a Miku- musito mientras sacaba el celular- debe ayudar a Luka a arreglarse antes de que llegue Gacchan- dicho esto salió del dojo dejando al peliblanco sumido en su asombro.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Miku cocinaba tranquilamente unos vegetales para una sopa en la pequeña cocina de Luka cuando su celular sonó.

-_Moshi moshi…_Kaito hola como estas….si dime…. QUE QUEEEEE…si si déjamelo a mi yo lo arreglo… ok gracias…te llamare más tarde… debo irme byeee- La chica de coletas corrió angustiada tomo una camiseta de gran tamaño una venda y un pantalón de sudadera de la ropa de chico y se las entregó a su amiga que yacía acostada en la cama aun débil y con las mejillas sonrosadas por las secuelas de la fiebre… la chica la miro interrogante.

-Vístete y yo te peino… pronto, Kaito acaba de llamar dijo que Gakupo san viene hacia aquí porque está preocupado por ti- la chica horrorizada tomo la ropa y aun tambaleante se vistió, Miku le recogió el cabello en una media coleta y le ayudo a apretar la venda de su pecho, justo cuando la pelirosa volvió a la cama sonó el timbre.

-Ya vooooy- grito Miku haciéndole una seña a Luka para que se hiciera la dormida, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la alta figura del capitán que cargaba varias bosas de compras- Gakupo san -dijo Miku actuando perfectamente- que sorpresa verlo aquí… a que debo su visita- sonrió la chica tratando de verse lo más natural posible.

-Kaito… él me dijo que Luki estuvo en el hospital anoche- un pequeño sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas- yo… estaba algo preocupado y pues decidí pasar a ver si necesitaban algo…

-Oh... es usted muy amable… pase por favor…- la chica se hizo a un lado para que pasara.. el Capitán le tendió las bolsas mientras se rascaba tras la nuca.

- Esas son cosas que pensé que serían de utilidad- cuando la chica las recibió se dio cuenta de que pesaban mucho, al espiar el contenido una gota resbalo por su nuca: varios paquetes de compresas frías, una bolsa de agua caliente, verduras para sopa, pollo, carne, anguila, unos cuantos onigiris, un par de platos, te medicinal con tetera y vasos, medicinas para el resfriado, un par de mantas, medias calentadoras, guantes, un gorro, una bufanda y algunas otras cosas en el fondo que no alcanzaba a ver. La chica rio internamente no sabía que pensar ante los exagerados cuidados del sujeto para con su amiga, rápidamente dejo las bolsas en la cocina e invito al chico a pasar.

Gakupo estaba realmente nervioso y preocupado, además de ser la primera vez que entraba en la casa del pelirosado, camino lentamente tras la chica de coletas hasta llegar a la habitación del chico que dormía acostado en la cama, un olor a quemado leve se sintió por el departamento.

-LA SOPAAA- gimió asustada Miku y corrió de vuelta dejando al pelimorado en la habitación.

El capitán se sentó en la cama muy cerca al chico, y no pudo contener el impulso de rozar sus mejillas coloradas con la mano, se veía tan vulnerable y atractivo, recogió su mano rápidamente al notar que los ojos del muchacho se abrían con suavidad.

-Gakupo san?- dijo en un débil susurro, el aludido se sonrojo fuertemente mientras volteaba un poco la mirada- lamento mucho que me vea en este estado… le aseguro que no suelo ser tan débil- dijo tratando de incorporarse un poco a lo que el pelimorado la tomo de los hombros impidiéndole levantarse.

-Kaito me lo dijo- Luka abrió los ojos con horror temiendo lo peor, su corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora- no entiendo porque no me lo dijeron creía que teníamos ya suficiente confianza…- no entendía que pasaba el peliazul lo había prometido y ahora- realmente me enoje mucho cuando me dijeron que estuviste en el hospital y no me llamaron- el alma volvió a su cuerpo y sus sentidos se tranquilizaron.

-Yo…lo siento de verdad… pero fue de un momento a otro- susurro Luka bajando la mirada apenada.

Gakupo la miro fijamente y sonrió en definitiva no podía enojarse con ese chico, tomo su barbilla y lo miro a los ojos.

-No te preocupes…- atrapo con el meñique del chico con su meñique derecho- pero quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez seré el primero que llamaras de acuerdo?- Luka se sonrojo más aun por su cercanía mientras asentía tímidamente, el capitán puso cara de preocupación y puso su frente contra la de ella cortando el espacio que había entre los dos cosa que logro que la cara de la chica alumbrara como un farolillo.

-Lo sabía- dijo asustado mientras se ponía de pie- tu fiebre está subiendo de nuevo…traje unas compresas frías iré por ellas- mientras el capitán corría Luka trataba de calmar sus latidos, si el solo supiera que no era la fiebre precisamente lo que estaba causando su estado.

A su regreso el chico se sentó nuevamente muy cerca de ella mientras abría un paquete de compresas, tomo una y suavemente la coloco sobre la frente de Luka.

-Miku chan tuvo que poner a rehacer la sopa porque la anterior se quemó- dijo divertido- estas seguro de que puedes ir mañana como estas?- la pelirosa asintió- no quiero que por el tumulto del metro o por el frio de afuera te pongas peor yo podría llamarte a decirte que pasa en la reunión.

-No se preocupe por mi Gakupo san seguro mañana ya estaré mucho mejor- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El chico aun preocupado tuvo una idea.

-Bien, hagamos una cosa, mañana yo te llevare, te recogeré aquí a las 10 en punto-Luka lo miro asombrada.

-La verdad me da pena abusar de su bondad Gakupo san- musito tímidamente- yo no quiero causarle molestias.

-Nada de eso, es más así me ahorras una preocupación de estar pensando si te desmayaste en el metro- susurro.

-No creo que sea para tanto- una gotita resbalaba por su nuca- pero si así se siente más tranquilo está bien- Gakupo sonrió de forma encantadora mientras tomaba la fina mano del muchacho.

-Y bien ahora podrías decirme porque te enfermaste de repente?- la chica se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Pues vera… ayer me sentía un poco inquieto y salí a dar un paseo para despejar la mente- el pelimorado asintió- y al parecer camine demasiado, porque en un momento no sabía dónde estaba y la lluvia me agarro desprevenido, y me lave porque llevaba paraguas- la chica hizo la mímica de forma graciosa a lo que el capitán sonrió- estaba bastante perdido y mi ropa muy mojada, la lluvia aumento y me empecé a sentir muy mal, tanto que me desmaye en el pavimento- Gakupo abrió los ojos con preocupación- por suerte Miku y Kaito me encontraron y me llevaron al hospital- musito con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que cuidarte más- el chico apretó un poco su mano- y llamar si te sientes perdido de nuevo..- la pelirosa asintió, el celular del chico empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el nombre en la pantalla… "_Gumi Megpoid_", y seguidamente presiono el botón para colgar, este no era el momento para hablar con la peliverde ya se disculparía luego.- incluso si te sientes muy mal, podría quedarme contigo esta noche por si necesitas algo- la pelirrosa se sonrojo hasta las orejas al hacerse una imagen no muy inocente de Gakupo en su habitación en la noche y negó seguidamente con la cabeza recordando que se supone que seguía siendo un chico.

-No… no no se preocupe por mí.. Miku se quedara conmigo, no quiero causar más molestias además no podría atenderlo como se debe y usted no debe estar acostumbrado a nada tan sencillo como mi departamento- el pelimorado sonrió tomando la otra mano del "chico".

-No es molestia.. pero si Miku chan se quedara no hay problema, lo sencillo no me molesta en lo absoluto debes saber…. Un día te invitare a mi casa para que la conozcas no es nada ostentosa como imaginaria la gente- cuando el capitán iba a acercarse un poco más a ella, la chica de coletas apareció en la puerta con un tazón humeante de sopa, el pelimorado soltó las manos de Luka suavemente.

-Bien logre prepararla de nuevo- dijo feliz- bien Luki aquí está tu sopa- puso la bandeja sobre las piernas de la pelirosa y la ayudo a incorporarse lo suficiente como para que pudiera comer de manera cómoda.- Gakupo san que desea tomar? puedo preparar un poco de té y dulces.

-No no… no te preocupes por mi Miku chan ahora la prioridad es que Luki se ponga bien- miro el reloj de su muñeca notando que ya se estaba haciendo tarde- de echo creo que debo irme- se puso de pie y miro a la pelirosa- descansa pasare por ti a las 10 en punto- se dio la vuelta seguido de Miku que lo acompaño hasta la puerta- por favor si se pone mal o algo esta noche no importa la hora llámame de acuerdo?- La chica asintió y despidió al Capitán con una reverencia, al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella y suspiro, sí que era difícil mantener la imagen de chico de su amiga.

Fue a la cocina y tomo las bolsas de compras sacando todo lo que fueran alimentos o utensilios y ordenándolos en la cocina, seguidamente tomo el resto de las cosas y las llevo a la habitación de su amiga.

-Que es todo eso?- pregunto la pelirosa al ver a su amiga hacer malabares tratando de no dejar caer nada.

-Jajajajaja son cosas que Gakupo san creyó serian útiles para ti- la pelirosa se sonrojo, se sentía muy bien que el chico cuidara de ella, pero seguro eso sería lo que el Capitán acostumbraba con los miembros de su banda, se negó rotundamente a hacerse ilusiones al respecto, después de todo a los ojos de el seguía siendo Luki.- y eso que esta es solo una parte el resto se quedaron en la cocina- murmuro divertida la chica de coletas mientras organizaba las nuevas cosas en el cuarto de su amiga.- sinceramente si no estuviera tan segura de que Gakupo san no sabe nada diría que tú le gustas- Luka se atraganto con la sopa y empezó a toser.

-Cof cof cof…. No lo creo no es posible soy un chico-la pelirosa seguía tosiendo hasta que su amiga le acerco un vaso con agua- él se preocupa así por todos los chicos de la banda.

-mmmm, no lo sé a mí se me hace muy raro todo esto- sonrió su amiga- creo que le preguntare a Kaito.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Gumi grito furiosa y aventó el celular contra la pared, quien se creía aquel sujeto?, colgarle a ella? definitivamente esto no se quedaba así, solo estaría tranquila hasta ver a Gakupo a sus pies y rogando por ella.

Todo el día estuvo de aquí para allá en el salón de belleza en el gimnasio y en el spa tratando de borrar las secuelas de la resaca y de no dormir como acostumbraba, y ya entrada la noche estuvo contenta con su aspecto de nuevo.

Se puso una pijama de seda, rulos en el cabello crema nocturna más una costosa mascarilla en su rostro, y cuando se disponía a iniciar su sueño de belleza su celular sonó.

-Hola… Gakupo chwan- dijo melosa- me siento muy ofendida de que me abandonaras- ronroneo dramáticamente- vas a tener que compensarme muy bien por tu agravio- la chica abrió los ojos- te vas de gira tres meses?- casi grito asustada- pero no puedes aplazarla? Me debes una compensación… yo debería ser más importante para ti que tu gira…- la chica suspiro- bien bien esperare a que regreses…. Ok ciao Gakupo chwan..

La chica aventó de nueva cuenta el pobre celular y se acostó enfurruñada en la cama, ya vería aquel sujeto le demostraría quien es Gumi Megpoid.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Faltando 5 minutos para las 10 Luka estaba frente a su edificio, Miku había salido temprano a trabajar y ya se sentía mucho mejor, se había puesto la ropa habitual de chico adicionándole la bufanda los guantes y el gorro que Gakupo le había traído la noche anterior, hoy no llevaba guitarra ya que no habría ensayo, exactamente a las 10 en punto el flamante deportivo rojo del Capitán freno delante de ella.

Abrió la puerta invitando al pelirosa a subir.

-Bien Luki- dijo con una sonrisa- eres muy puntual eso me agrada- le guiño un ojo a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Mi madre siempre fue una maniática de la puntualidad- musito- por eso yo creo que tengo la misma costumbre.

Dicho esto se encaminaron rápidamente al edificio de la disquera.

Ya allí, ambos llegaron pronto al último piso donde los esperaba el resto de la banda y el manager de la misma.

-Bien muchachos ya saben que en 4 días comenzaremos la gira por Japón, ya está definido el nombre y los vestuarios, mañana tendremos un par de ensayos del set list, y una sesión de fotos para promocionar, pasado mañana tienen tres entrevistas en radio y dos en Tv además de un ensayo del performance de la gira, ya el ultimo día todos ocúpenlo para descansar y prepararse adecuadamente- Dijo solemnemente el manager leyendo el itinerario de su tablet- alguno tiene preguntas?.

-En cuantos autobuses iremos? y cuantos dormitorios y baños habrán?- dijo Piko.

-Bien viajaremos en tres autobuses, uno para instrumentos vestuario y equipos, uno para el staff que nos acompañara toda la gira y uno para ustedes, cuenta con un dormitorio grande con 8 camas semidobles organizadas en camarotes, cada uno tendrá su armario individual para la ropa o productos personales, también contamos con dos baños totalmente adecuados con ducha incluida, además de eso una pequeña cocina con horno microondas, nevera y alacena equipadas con bebidas y comida suficiente- El manager sonrió- alguien más tiene preguntas?- todos callaron-necesito que el señor Megurine me haga una lista de sus bebidas y snacks preferidos y sus alergias para tenerlas en cuenta en la preparación del menú-Luka asintió- bien en eso queda concluida la reunión de hoy mañana los espero aquí puntuales a las 9 am.

Todos se pusieron de pie, cuando se disponían a irse Piko tomo a Luka por el brazo y la aparto un poco de los demás.

-Así que Kaito lo sabe?-Luka asintió quedamente- bien no te preocupes, hoy hable con el antes de que llegaran y prometió no decir nada… debemos tener especial cuidado durante la gira la ventaja de que Kaito lo sepa nos da un aliado adicional por si algo ocurre- La pelirrosa asintió de nuevo- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dicho esto se despidió de la chica y se encamino a la puerta.

Cuando la pelirosa salió del gigantesco edificio sintió que un brazo se envolvió en su cuello y una mano tapo su boca, ella algo asustada no trato de gritar, en lugar de eso propino un fuerte codazo en el estómago de su agresor y se liberó de él.

-Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo- dijo dándose la vuelta para encararlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al capitán doblado tomándose el abdomen.-Ga… Ga.. Gakupo san yo yo lo siento mucho- y se acercó a él poniendo su mano sobre las del capitán que sostenía el punto golpeado- lo siento perdóneme enserio no sabía que era usted fue sin intención…- el pelimorado sonrió suavemente.

-Supongo que es mi culpa por hacer bromas pesadas- le guiño un ojo mientras se incorporaba y el dolor menguaba un poco- pero vaya pobre del que te ataque sí que eres peligroso- un cierto deje de admiración se escuchó en su tono- no te preocupes no soy tan débil jajaja ya estoy bien- miro hacia las manos de la pelirosa unidas a las suyas sobre su abdomen, al notarlo la chica recogió rápidamente las manos como su sí tacto quemara y un fuerte sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de ambos.

-Yo iba a decirte que pues ya era hora de almorzar- se rascaba la mejilla con algo de timidez- y que si no tienes planes puedo invitarte a comer lo que quieras- Luka medito realmente no tenía más que hacer que dar vueltas por ahí sola o ir a encerrarse en su departamento y Miku pues saldría de nuevo con Kaito, estaban aprovechando los últimos días antes de la gira.

-Bien, realmente no tengo planes- susurro- así que me encantaría- sonrió sinceramente, el capitán la miro y noto que el chico tenía una hermosa sonrisa, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos Gakupo guio a Luki hasta el vehículo.

-Y bien _Monsieur Luki_- El capitán encendió el vehículo mientras hablaba- a dónde vamos?- La chica realmente no había pensando en ningún sitio en particular.

-Etto…. Que tal Mos Burger?- El pelimorado parpadeo dos veces incrédulo.

-jajaja Luki tu si sabes que yendo conmigo el lugar que tú quieras realmente es el lugar que tú quieras? Estas seguro de querer elegir ese lugar? Es bastante económico…- Luka lo sabía Mos Burger era casi igual de barato a McDonals eso si tenía mejor calidad y sabor.

- La verdad me gustan bastante las hamburguesas allí y realmente no quiero abusar- sonrió de manera sinceramente- además tienen una soda de melón deliciosa, el Capitán se contagió de su sonrisa.

-Vaya chico eres todo un personaje- dijo golpeándole suavemente el hombro con el puño- me encanta tu sencillez- la chica se sonrojo de nuevo, a este paso Gakupo creería que por todos esos sonrojos su fiebre había regresado, trato de tranquilizarse para no alarmar a su acompañante.

Se pusieron en marcha y el camino fue corto ya que había un Mos Burger cerca de la disquera.

Al llegar al lugar, Luka pidió una hamburguesa de pescado mediana entre tortillas de arroz, papas una soda de melón extra grande y un helado de té verde con azuki, el chico pidió una doble de carne con soda de uva, papas medianas y un pie de manzana, cuando les entregaron el pedido se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del gentío para evitar que alguien los reconociera y tuvieran que huir del sitio.

-A los chicos y a mi también nos gusta mucho este lugar- murmuro recordando el pelimorado- pero hace mucho que no venía, demasiadas ocupaciones supongo- suspiro resignado- me alegra que lo eligieras- la chica sonrió.

Ambos comieron de manera relajada, disfrutando del sabor y de la compañía.

-He Luki hay algo que quería decirte hace tiempo- La chica lo miro atenta- puedes omitir el san y llamarme solo Gakupo? La verdad me hace sentir algo alejado que seas tan formal- Luka medito realmente había tratado de separarse de él lo máximo para evitar ilusionarse o causarle molestias al pelimorado, pero el mismo se encargaba de cortar la lejanía en su relación.

-Bien, dalo por echo…- musito suavemente tratando de no parecer nerviosa por el tono de confianza.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron rápidamente entre mucho ajetreo y preparaciones, además de todas las obligaciones con las que debían cumplir como banda Luka debió ir de compras de urgencia para comprar no sin pasar vergüenza desde pijamas hasta ropa interior de hombre, además de fajas extra para su pecho y elementos de aseo que no tuvieran olores frutales o florales como acostumbraba, debía tener cuidado hasta con el mas mínimo detalle para que sus compañeros no sospecharan, incluso debió ocultar varias carpetas de fotos de su laptop y cambiar el fondo de pantalla de la misma.

Por fin luego de 4 incansables días habían subido al autobús, luego de una larga despedida por parte de ella y Kaito hacia Miku, la gira comenzaba y la pelirosa rogaba a kamisama para que todo saliera bien.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hey como estannn? Jajaja tal vez los sorprenda este capítulo tan pronto, pero trabajando en mi portafolio se me ocurrieron mil ideas que me estaban desconcentrando del trabajo y solo plasmándolas aquí pude despejar un poco la mente, este capítulo me quedo un poco más largo que el anterior y me alegra, ahora si es posible que mi próxima actualización sea en mayo pero ya no es tan largo el tiempo de espera no? Bien los dejo un abrazo.

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

La soda de melón es originaria de Japón y es deliciosa incluso con helado de vainilla adentro.

El helado de té verde con azuki (frijoles dulces) es un postre tradicional delicioso.

La mayoría de las bandas Japonesas hacen sus giras en bus incluso cuando son muy reconocidas lo siguen haciendo.

Bien y 100 puntos a los que notaron que Buckingham y Purple Roast Birds son parodias de Versailles y Yellow Fried Chickenz respectivamente XD.


End file.
